


Роман о галактических рыцарях, их учениках и выборе собственного пути

by Vlada_Voronova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Drama, Fiction, Friendship, Future, Future Tense, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Philosophy, Psychology, Relationship(s), Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Social problems, Space Opera, Влада Воронова
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Voronova/pseuds/Vlada_Voronova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предупреждение — это НЕ боевик!<br/>Здесь речь идёт о взаимоотношениях учителя и ученика, их правах и обязанностях, и о том, что собственный путь, как и собственная личность не обретаются, а формируются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Джен. Персонажей и сюжетных линий, по всей вероятности, опять будет много.
> 
> Внимание! Текст в процессе написания, поэтому его копирование на любые другие ресурсы как полностью, так и частично категорически запрещено.
> 
> Официальный форум автора: http://voronova.freeforums.org Там выложены законченные романы, рассказы и стихи.
> 
> Всеми правами на данное произведение обладает только Влада Воронова (Vlada_Voronova)  
> All rights for the product (writing) are the property of Vlada Voronova (Vlada_Voronova)
> 
> Предупреждение 1: в тексте могут быть мелкие несостыковки вроде той, когда персонажи в одной главе начинают разговор в Лиловой гостиной, а в следующей выходят из Белой веранды. Обусловлено это тем, что я по мере написания вношу в текст незначительные изменения, а выложенные главы заново не заливаю. Когда закончу произведение, тогда и перезалью весь текст.  
> Предупреждение 2: для граждан России возрастной ценз 18+, для всех остальных 13+.

Столетие назад

Демократическая республика Земляния богата. Демократическая республика Земляния могущественна. Демократическая республика Земляния добра. Поэтому может позволить себе не только щедрую гуманитарную помощь, которая, в конечном итоге, сильнее всего укрепляет авторитетность и влияние ДРЗ в Мировом Совете. Земляния способна без ущерба для госбюджета тратить деньги на разные дорогостоящие безделушки вроде покровительства ордену Лантрин.  
Иван Колосов, самый молодой в истории республики президент — среднерослый синеглазый брюнет двадцати восьми лет от роду — насмешливо улыбнулся. Надо же додуматься — создали рыцарский орден, со всеми его замшелыми традициями и ритуалами, в эпоху межгалактических экспрессов. И ладно бы лантринцы сами свой орден сочинили — так нет, передрали идею из очень древнего и столь же глупенького, но до сих пор популярного среди младших подростков фильма. Результат получился соответствующий — полнейшая никчёмица, дорогостоящий клуб для великовозрастных недотёп, которые так и не сумели повзрослеть, а потому ничем полезным заниматься не способны, только и годятся, что играть в супергероев.  
Но большинству избирателей орден Лантрин нравится — очарование глубокой старины, интригующая загадочность легенд, изысканная замысловатость ритуалов. Есть на что посмотреть, о чём поговорить. Репортажи о рыцарских подвигах во имя добра придают выпускам новостей приятное разнообразие. Хотя «подвиги» эти и глупы запредельно — базу наркодельцов где-нибудь на окраине Ойкумены, обитаемого космоса, доблестные рыцари истребляют с таким шумом, треском и затратами энергии, что хватило бы для разгрома целой армии. На фоне чёткой, быстрой и виртуозно бесшумной работы галактической стражи рыцари выглядят вдвойне нелепо. Зато очень красиво, ярко и романтично — как блестящий и пёстрый конфетный фантик рядом с буханкой хлеба. Однако никто не станет есть вместо хлеба фантик. Поэтому неудивительно, что лантринцы — наиболее популярные герои стереобоевиков, компьютерных игр и анекдотов. Хотя нет. Анекдоты идут на первом месте. И с большим отрывом от фильмов. Очень большим.  
А ведь если разобраться, то орден не так уж и бесполезен. Лантринцы надёжно стерегут ДРЗ от нелегальных эмигрантов. В республике могут осесть только те переселенцы, которые ей действительно необходимы. Президент опять улыбнулся. Бабушка любила повторять, что затраты на любое доброе дело всегда окупаются с лихвой, только надо уметь разглядеть эту выгоду, не упустить.  
Земляния правильно сделала, что пятьдесят пять лет назад предоставила убежище горсточке лантринцев, уцелевшим от истребления каким-то Тёмным орденом и безвестным диктатором с окраины Ойкумены. Рыцарям предоставили право бесплатной аренды земельных участков и освободили от уплаты налогов. А в итоге не только на окраинах, но и в Центральной Ойкумене крохотная республика (всего-то одна звезда и восемь планет, из которых обитаемых только три) приобрела славу могущественной, великой и мудрой державы. Латринцы, сами того не желая, сделали блистательную и действенную рекламу ДРЗ. Выгодный имидж создан, теперь его надо закрепить.  
На улице начался холодный мелкий дождик, любимая погода Колосова. Президент хотел выйти на балкон кабинета, но остановился на полпути. Его осенила прекрасная идея! Истинное предназначение ордена Лантрин — быть пиарщиками Землянии и её президента.  
Качественный пиар требует огромных затрат, по сравнению с которыми расходы на содержание ордена ничтожны. А выборы всего через полгода. Пусть оппозиция визжит, что дармоедов необходимо вышвырнуть из республики. Пусть конкуренты демонстрируют перед журналистами щедрость подачек для главной забавы страны. Он, Колосов, сделает умнее. Сегодня же нанесёт визит в Большой храм Вечного Света — главную резиденцию ордена — и предоставит им право проживания ещё на сто пятьдесят лет. За такой подарок гроссмейстер ордена, пропитавшийся дурманом древних баек и ритуалов, благодарить будет на коленях. Колосов его тут же поднимет, заявит, что Земляния и Лантрин — вечные друзья, а потому любые благодарности излишни. Гроссмейстер тут же поклянётся всегда и везде защищать честь и славу Землянии, хранить её рубежи. Красиво получится, и романтично, избирателям понравится. И затрат на повышение рейтинга никаких.  
А деньги, предназначенные для серии рекламных акций в Лантрине, Колосов потратит на субсидии молодым кинематографистам, которые снимают фильмы по мотивам лантринских анекдотов. Избирателям всегда нравится, когда глава государства поощряет юные дарования. А заодно укрепится модный ныне образ ироничного скептика и рационалиста, что поднимет рейтинг ещё на десяток пунктов.  
И республике ощутимая польза будет. Месяца через три в сознании жителей Окраинной Ойкумены прочно угнездится мысль, что орден самых наимогучих и непобедимых воинов служит Землянии. В центральных областях это никого не заинтересует, зато на периферии, которая всегда была и будет источником как головоломных конфликтов и смут, так и высоких доходов, авторитет ДРЗ мгновенно достигнет воистину вселенских масштабов. А с государством, к слову которого внимательно прислушиваются на окраинах, будут вынуждены считаться и в центре.  
Заодно надо обязательно подстраховаться. Орден — реальная боевая сила, которая может стать очень и очень опасной. А предсказать, в какую минуту у гроссмейстера поменяется настроение, и из друга он станет врагом, не сможет никто.  
Проблема осложняется тем, что полтора столетия назад ДРЗ заявила о своём вечном нейтралитете, а потому серьёзной армии у неё не только нет, но и быть не может. Поэтому разумнее создать спецподразделение милиции, якобы для борьбы с производителями контрафактной продукции. Малочисленное, потому что содержать вооружённые подразделения — занятие дорогостоящее, да и лишнее внимание привлекать к ним не нужно. Зато новая силовая группа будет мощной и эффективной. Такой, чтобы за сутки выполнила то, с чем не справились Тёмный орден и недотёпа-диктатор — истребила бы всех лантринцев под ноль. По-настоящему истребила, необратимо, без малейшей надежды на возрождение.  
Но лучше бы этого не произошло. Землянии трудно будет найти столь же хороших пиарщиков на замену.

 

* * *

Задуманное Колосов осуществил в полной мере. В дальнейшем президентом на двойной срок он избирался трижды — с интервалом в пять лет. Колосов был действительно очень мудрым политиком. Это он сделал Землянию арбитром всех крупных межгосударственных споров, всеобщим третейским судьёй. Но только арбитром. И у Колосова, и у его преемников хватало сообразительности разглядеть черту, преступив которую, ДРЗ стала бы претендентом на мировое господство, всеобщим врагом.

 

Пятьдесят лет назад

Если на окраинах Ойкумены орден Лантрин был могучей силой и громкой славой, а в центральных областях — известным и авторитетным международным неправительственным объединением, то в ДРЗ — излюбленной темой для обывательских анекдотов.  
Основным источником доходов Землянини ещё в незапамятные времена стали разработки разнообразных средств жизнеобеспечения — от экологически благоприятного удобрения, которое позволяло снимать за один сезон пять обильных урожаев, до портативных реанимационных блоков. Завоевывать международный рынок ДРЗ не требовалось никогда — покупатели и так выстраивались длиннющую очередь.  
Прочная репутация честного и беспристрастного арбитра и без посторонней помощи наделила крохотное государство мощным влиянием в Мировом Совете.  
Орден Лантрин давно стал не нужен ДРЗ даже в том качестве, в котором требовался Колосову в начале его президенства, и потому Земляния превратилась для лантринцев в самое надёжное и безопасное убежище во всём бесконечном мире. Только в ДРЗ Лантрин не пытались использовать как оружие в интригах или спорах. И никому другому не позволяли это делать. Благодаря Землянии орден был по-настоящему свободен и независим. А за это можно и анекдоты перетерпеть.  
Но вечные насмешки землян отвратят от ордена молодых рыцарей и ждущих посвящения адептов. А потому надо ограничить их жизнь в ДРЗ исключительно орденскими территориями. И не пускать землян дальше публичных церемониальных залов. Добиться этого оказалось нетрудно — при всём своем неуёмном любопытстве и беспардонной насмешливости земляне свято чтили неприкосновенность частной жизни. Поэтому даже шкодливые подростки ни разу не попытались проникнуть на запретную территорию.

 

Неделю назад

Невысокая тоненькая Таисия Николаевна Лебедева, двадцатилетняя рыцарка ордена Лантрин, уроженка окраинной планеты-государства Беловодье, глядя в зеркальную дверь кафе при космопорте, несколькими быстрыми взмахами расчёски собрала густые тёмные волосы в коротенький школярский хвостик. Кареглазая, остроносая, с порывистыми движениями, Тая была совершенно не похожа на степенных, величественно-спокойных лантринцев. И облачение носить молоденькая посвящённая не любила. Кроссовки, джинсы, пёстрая водолазка, лёгкая кожаная куртка — Тая выглядела как землянинка, студентка-первокурсница, а не хранительница сокровенной мудрости самого древнего и прославленного из орденов. Юная рыцарка набросила на плечо ремень маленькой спортивной сумки и пошла к флаерной остановке. Через полчаса она была уже у главных врат Большого храма Вечного Света, неразличимо своя в толпе туристов. Для рыцарей есть служебный вход, но Тае всегда нравилось дразнить начальство мелкими нарушениями правил. Это хоть как-то разбавляло густую мертвенную скуку орденской жизни.  
В огромном, пышно декорированном орденской символикой холле — белые розы, тройные круги, множество свечей и курительниц с ароматическими смолами — гостей встречали глашатаи Лантрина, иначе говоря экскурсоводы. Обряжены они в длинные серебристые рясы с глубокими просторными капюшонами. Глашатаи надменно и велеречиво рассказывали об идеях и свершениях ордена, демонстрировали элементарные приёмы теле- и пирокенеза — под ироничные усмешки земных экстронов. Таю в который раз опалил стыд. Все эти «великие тайны» можно найти в самоучителе по управлению праной, изначальной энергией мирозданья. А самоучитель продаётся в любом книжном магазине или киоске с компьютерными кристаллопластинами. Следовало бы помнить, что учение о пране — земного происхождения.  
— Ничего не поняла, что он там болтал, — досадливо сказал молодой женский голос у Таи за спиной. — Эти рыцари хотя бы обучили своих трепачей внятно излагать мысли. Или, если самим ума не хватает, наняли бы менеджера по рекламе, чтобы тексты им написал.  
— Да ладно тебе, — добродушно ответил парень. — Давай лучше его ещё раз спросим, а речь запишем. Завтра в группе все умрут от хохота.  
Тая прикусила губу. В ордене ещё смеют возмущаться изобилию лантринских анекдотов! Неужели так трудно понять — здесь не Окраинные области. Это на периферии прихожане слушают речи глашатаев как музыку, не вникая в смысл слов, а после, если вдруг захотят разобраться в деятельности ордена, внимательно читают рекламные брошюры. Окраинники в большинстве своём очень гипнабельны и падки на мистику, им и нужны патетичные и запутанные речи глашатаев, это часть чудесной и таинственной, немного опасной сказки, с которой они хотят соприкоснуться хотя бы на несколько мгновений. Ради мистической игры окраинники и приходят в Малые храмы Вечного Света. А нелогичность и непонятность составляет главную прелесть сказки, которую они и ищут. «Там клиенты получают именно то, чего хотят, и потому Лантрин на Окраинах любим и почитаем. В Центральных областях маловразумительный лепет глашатаев воспринимают как дань традиции, часть ритуала. Центральники вежливо кивают и, не слушая ни слова, тут же хватаются за брошюры. В Централке рыцарям симпатизируют, орден уважают. Но земляне совершенно иные — это ироничные, проницательные и дотошные скептики. Им надо знать всё. Однако агитационную макулатуру здесь не берут вообще, предпочитают личное общение, и совершенно верно считают, что в путёвой фирме даже самый мелкий служащий, вроде уборщика или глашатая, должен уметь рассказать о своей конторе так, чтобы вызвать у собеседника уважительный интерес».  
Допустить, чтобы обширная коллекция лантринских анекдотов пополнилась ещё десятком, Тая не могла.  
— Что вам непонятно? — спросила она посетителей, сексапильно полненькую смешливую блондинку своего возраста и высокого рыжеволосого парня лет восемнадцати.  
— А ты кто? — спросила блондинка.  
— Я тут курсовик по земной истории ордена ваяю, — выдала привычную легенду Тая. Разговаривать с рыцаркой после беседы с глашатаем не станет никто и никогда, побрезгуют: слишком отвратительное впечатление производят эти недотёпы на посетителей.  
— Кисло вам, — искренне посочувствовала блондинка. — Всего лишь середина октября, и уже курсовик. Ты из госуниверситета или из президентской академии?  
— Из Высшей школы при Центре мировых культур.  
— Серьёзное заведение, — кивнул рыжик и принялся объяснять, что ему непонятно в орденском устройстве.  
— Тут всё просто, — ответила Тая. — Лантринцы делятся на рыцарей, квесторов и адептов. Квесторы — вспомогательная служба, занимается решением бытовых вопросов. Адепты — это орденские ученики. Рыцари состоят из киаронов — рядовых членов ордена, затем идут преторы, это что-то вроде офицеров среднего звена, дальше следуют генералы. Филиалами руководят магистры, а Белый Совет, иначе говоря — капитул, управляет всем орденом. Состоит Белый Совет из восьми командоров, а возглавляет его гроссмейстер. Адепты делятся на айконов — это ученики начальных курсов, и радуконов, соискателей рыцарского звания, которым поручаются несложные самостоятельные задания. Период айконства длится восемь лет и включает два этапа. В ордене есть младшие ученики лум-айконы в возрасте от пяти до восьми лет и дин-айконы в возрасте от девяти до двенадцати лет. В тринадцать лет адепты становятся радуконами. Этот период обучения продолжается до двадцати лет включительно и в двадцать один завершается экзаменом на рыцарское звание. Если адепт любого уровня не сдаёт экзамен, то учеников до восемнадцати лет направляют в один из хороших интернатов, которым покровительствует орден. Взрослым помогают устроиться в солидное профессиональное учебное заведение. Благодаря отличному базовому образованию, которое дети получают в лантринской школе, они легко справляются с программой общеобразовательных школ и госуниверситетов, становятся успешными высокооплачиваемыми специалистами.  
— А почему дети не возвращаются домой? — удивилась блондинка.  
— Потому что у большинства никакого дома нет, — ответила Тая. — И никогда не было. Орденские поисковики приводят в школу детей из нищих приютов, подбирают малолетних бродяжек, выкупают рабов. Окраина — довольно мерзкая часть мира. Спасти от страданий всех несчастных Лантрин не может, но многим позволяет обрести светлую силу, которая, пусть и не так быстро как хотелось бы, но меняет мир к лучшему.  
Земляне слаженно кивнули, слова Таи их убедили.  
— Кто такие алтианы и тайниры? — спросил рыжик.  
— Алтиан — это рыцарь, у которого есть личный ученик радуконского возраста, именуемый тайниром. Благодаря индивидуальным занятиям тайниры лучше подготовлены и легче сдают экзамен на рыцарское звание. Стать алтианом каждый рыцарь обязан, но в процесс выбора ученика орденское руководство не вмешивается никогда. Это исключительно личное решение учителя и ученика.  
— А ученик имеет право отказать учителю? — спросила блондинка, явно одна из основных университетских поборников справедливости.  
— Да, — сказала Тая. — Но реально ещё ни одного отказа в истории ордена не зафиксировано. Стать тайниром очень престижно, никому и в голову не приходит сказать «нет».  
«Но всегда бывают исключения, — добавила она мысленно. — Другое дело что твоё "нет" могут не захотеть услышать, как бы громко его ни кричать».  
— А что за три рыцарских тропы? — спросил рыжик.  
— Воинская, которой следуют ниллары. Это о них трещат в новостях. Вторая тропа — познавательская, здесь рыцари занимаются научными разработками и называются тлады. Третья тропа — созидательская, избравшие её рыцари-лваны работают в сельском хозяйстве и на строительстве. Последняя категория рыцарей наиболее уважаемая. Если вы обратите внимание на орденские церемониалы, то увидите, что лваны шествуют на них первыми и занимают наилучшие места. Учение Лантрин гласит, что созидание превыше всего в жизни, ибо и есть сама жизнь.  
Земляне опять кивнули, объяснения Таи были понятны и очень интересны.  
— На основе какого языка составлена орденская терминология? — полюбопытствовал рыжик. — Некоторые слова латинского происхождения, но большую часть терминов я что-то не могу вписать ни в одну типологию.  
— Само собой, — ответила Тая. — Основатели Лантрина почти всю терминологию сочиняли сами, придумывали благозвучный, на их вкус, звукоряд для каждого понятия.  
Рыжик и блондинка хихикнули. Чем-чем, а благозвучием орденская терминология не блистала. С этим Тая была совершенно согласна.  
Студенты задали ещё несколько вопросов и, довольные беседой, взяли почитать брошюры. И даже сделали небольшое пожертвование в фонд ордена. Глашатаи благоговейно взирали на Таю как на святую-чудотворицу. Рыцарка прикусила губу, сдерживая рвущуюся из души матерщину. Чем тупо цепенеть от восторга, лучше бы эти полудурки с клиентами работать учились. Но нечего и надеяться. Глашатые ничего не слышат и не видят, им благоговеть надо.  
— Таечка, последний вопрос, — сказала блондинка, — и мы отпускаем тебя к курсовой. Кто такие виалдены?  
Тая досадливо повела плечом. Вспомнили-таки самое дрянное слово в её жизни.  
— Виалдены — это рыцари, якобы избранные судьбой и отмеченные какими-то необыкновенными дарованиями, которые называются виал. Виалдены выполняют особо важные поручения ордена. По статусу равны генералам, даже если официально являются киаронами. Но если говорить объективно, то виалдены ничем особенным от всех прочих рыцарей не отличаются. Дурь орденская и не более того.  
Земляне попрощались и пошли досматривать залы. Тая свернула в служебный коридор, пошла в сторону капитула. Надо отчитаться за успешно выполненное задание.  
Навстречу то и дело попадались рыцари и рыцарки всех троп и званий, с осуждением посматривали на её гражданскую одежду.  
Орденское облачение Тая не терпела со времён айконства. Покрой одинаков для всех лантринцев, только цвет различается. Ткань мягкая, прочная и очень приятная в носке, но одежда всё равно безобразна. Мешковатые и бесформенные штаны и рубаха с длинными рукавами и воротником-стойкой, перепоясанная широким кожаным ремнём с многочисленными бляшками и накладками, по которым понимающие люди могут определить тропу и статус латринцев.  
Это портновское безобразие непонятно по каким соображениям именуется кимоно. Ботинки лёгкие и удобные, но очертания невзрачные до тоски. В такой обуви не ноги получаются, а лапы. Поверх кимоно надевается долгополая мантия с длинными рукавами, которые закрывают кисти, с широким и глубоким капюшоном, полы скреплены тремя застёжками в виде тройного круга.  
Цвет рыцарской формы серый, будь это хоть киарон, хоть гроссмейстер.  
Показываться космическому миру в тряпках, скроенных по моде Первого земного средневековья Тая не желала категорически. Если капитулу так угодно, пусть сами изображают из себя актёров безграмотного фильма на историческую тему.  
Как ни странно, но сегодня члены капитула не стали заводить своих обычных речей о необходимости уважать орденские традиции и надевать форму хотя бы для визита в Белый зал.  
...Зал Совета пуст, просторен и белоснежен. Всей мебели — восемь алых командорских кресел и одно чёрное, гроссмейстерское. Алый цвет означает постоянную готовность отдать всю свою кровь во имя торжества добра и справедливости, а чёрный напоминает гроссмейстеру, что Тьма не дремлет и вечно стремится уничтожить Свет и поработить мир.  
Кресла расставлены в круг, четыре красных справа, четыре слева, гроссмейстерская сидушка по центру, а напротив него, в полуметре за линией круга, встаёт рыцарь, с которым желает побеседовать капитул.  
Гроссмейстер Бенедикт, благообразный старик с длинными седыми волосами и мягкой улыбкой, смотрел на Таю отечески ласковым взором лучистых светло-голубых глаз. Рыцарка ответила ехидной усмешкой. В честность, доброту и милосердие гроссмейстера Тая перестала верить в тот день, когда, вопреки всем «нет», Бенедикт сделал её тайниррой, толкнул на тропу, которую девочка не выбирала.  
Насмешливая улыбка погасла, сменилась безразличием. Тае всё давно надоело, даже ссоры с главой ордена. Обрыдло.  
— Виалденна Таисия, — Бенедикт заговорил сразу о деле, — вы не только стали самой молодой из всех адептов, получивших рыцарское звание за последние триста лет. Судьба наделала вас самым ценным из своих даров — виалом. Уже прошло пять лет с тех пор, как вы обрели звание и ранг, но до сих пор не взяли тайнира.  
— Здесь всё решает судьба, гроссмейстер. Предназначенный мне тайнир ещё не пришёл на церемонию выбора.  
— Бросьте нелепые отговорки, виалденна Таисия. Вы даже не удосужились придумать аргумент поубедительнее, упоминаете судьбу с бездумностью прачки. Рыцарь обязан взять ученика, особенно если этот рыцарь — отмеченный виалом ниллар.  
— Тогда почему учеников не берёте вы, гроссмейстер? Прошло более тридцати лет с тех пор, как ваш тайнир получил рыцарское посвящение, а вы до сих пор не взяли нового ученика.  
— Речь не обо мне, виалденна Таисия! Обязанности гроссмейстера, в отличие от киарона, слишком обширны, чтобы оставалось место для алтианской работы. Гроссмейстер является наставником для всех рыцарей ордена, а каждый рыцарь обязан стать наставником для своего адепта. Поэтому хватит заниматься словоблудием!  
— Хорошо, гроссмейстер, — фыркнула Тая. — Вот вам ответ прямой и однозначный: я не буду брать ученика, потому что не хочу этого делать. И плевать мне на испорченную репутацию. Она у меня с первого орденского дня похвальной не была.  
Бенедикт ответил строгим пронзительным взглядом, который повергал в смущение даже командоров. Тая поёжилась, как от промозглого ветра, опустила глаза.  
— Если ты не веришь в путь Лантрина, — сказал гроссмейстер, — то почему остаёшься в ордене?  
— Потому что лучше быть рыцаркой, чем с утра до ночи сидеть в баре, глохтать пиво на пособие по безработице и тупо смотреть в стереовизор. Никаких мало-мальски заметных талантов у меня нет, а такие люди в высокотехнологичной Землянии обречены на вечное безделье. Здесь полноценно трудиться могут только гении, которых невозможно заменить машиной. Все остальные превращаются в балласт. Земляния достаточно богата, чтобы платить им щедрое пособие, но становиться приживалкой я не хочу. А в ордене хотя бы иногда делаю что-то полезное.  
— Ты можешь переселиться на Окраину, — заметил гроссмейстер. — Вряд ли Земляния так легко даст тебе гражданство.  
Тая посмотрела на гроссмейстера с интересом.  
— Хорошая идея, — одобрила она. — И как я раньше до нее не додумалась? Да, это выход.  
— Хватит! — оборвал её гроссмейстер. — Через неделю состоится последняя в этом году церемония выбора. Ты придешь на неё и возьмёшь тайнира.  
Тая метнула на гроссмейстера упрямый взгляд исподлобья, отсалютовала Белому Совету ладонно-локтевым жестом и ушла.  
— Вышвырнуть поганку, — процедил один из командоров, наурис, теплокровный ящер с золотистой кожей, карими глазами и длинным гибким хвостом, кончик которого оснащён острыми костяными шипами.  
— И немедленно вышвырнуть, — ответил второй командор, беркан, похожий на медведя, но не столько на зверя, сколько на плюшевую игрушку.  
— Именно этого она и добивается, — сказал третий командор, чернокожий человек. Волосы у него заплетены в множество косичек.  
— Нилларна Таисия наделена великим виалом, — медленно проговорил гроссмейстер. — Пусть даже и не осознает этого. Но обучить своему искусству сможет лишь тайнира. А вот он уже передаст его всему ордену. Таисия должна взять ученика.  
— Да не обязана, — заметил четвёртый командор, смуглый сухощавый брюнет с ярко-синими глазами. В длинных густых волосах седые пряди, а лицо молодое, хотя и не юное.  
Гроссмейстер погрузился в размышления.  
— Это великий виал, — повторил Бенедикт. — Он должен остаться в Лантрине. А что касается ученика, то Совет больше не будет спорить со вздорной девчонкой. Разумнее доверить поиск ученика для виалденны Таисии силе обстоятельств. Сотканную ими связь не в силах будет разорвать даже она.  
— Вы уже избрали для неё тайнира? — спросил четвёртый командор.  
— Да, Мартиус. А теперь нужно достойно подготовиться ко дню выборов.  
Командоры кивнули.  
Поклонился, признавая решения гроссмейстера, и Мартиус, но позже других — сердце грызло сомнение.


	2. — 1 —

Утренняя медитация закончилась. Дин-айконы последнего года обучения — мальчики и девочки всех рас обитаемого космоса — выстроились по трое, пошли вслед за наставником в зал для фехтования.  
Высокие стены коридоров из гладкого бледно-коричневого туфа. На полу темно-коричневая матовая плитка с ещё более темным узором. А как выглядит потолок, ученики не знали — он терялся в сумраке. Редкие и тусклые галогеновые светильники в виде белой розы укреплены на стенах в полуметре от пола, и мощности их едва хватает, чтобы разглядеть узор напольной плитки.  
— Сегодня последняя в этом году церемония выбора тайниров, — шепнула светловолосая зеленоглазая девочка своим соседям, наурису и беркану.  
Науриса звали Кайяс, беркана — Нилк, девочку-человечицу — Беатриса, в просторечии Бриска.  
Форма айконов синяя. Пояс, которым перехвачена рубаха, белый. У тайниров одежда коричневая, тёмно-зелёный плащ и пояс. И собственный каднун — настоящий, а не учебный лазерный меч. Вместе со своим алтианом тайниры летают по всей Ойкумене, совершают великие подвиги во имя добра, о которых потом взахлеб кричат газеты и стерео. Тайниры постигают глубочайшие тайны мирозданья и собственными глазами видят чудеса далёких планет, которые всем прочим людям доступны только в еженедельной передаче «Непознанный космос», да и то жалкими обрывками. У каждого тайнира есть настоящая, а не учебная авиетка и карманные деньги, которые можно тратить как захочешь. А ещё — собственная комната в квартире учителя. Пусть и совсем крошечная, но — собственная. Такую запредельную роскошь выросшие в орденском интернате ученики даже представить себе не могли. На группу из тридцати детей все годы обучения была одна спальня, один класс, одна столовая... В девять лет серый пояс лум-айкона сменил пояс белый, дин-айконовский, но всё осталось по-прежнему — просторные безликие комнаты с ярким неуютным светом, пронумерованными кроватями, стульями и столами. Спокойные, вежливые почти до безразличия речи наставников, совершенно одинаковые для всех. Одна и та же улыбка в знак одобрения, один и тот же нахмуренный взгляд в порицание. Никто из учеников не должен почувствовать, что его выделяют среди одногруппников. Никто ничем не обделён, но в то же время никто никогда не получит еды, знаний или внимания больше, чем все остальные. Так заведено со дня основания ордена, и так будет вечно.  
Но сегодня всё может измениться.  
Жизнь тайнира лёгкой не назовёшь — риск алтиан и ученик делят поровну. Нередко бывает, что тайниры не доживают до рыцарского посвящения. Правила и требования личного ученичества намного суровей и строже обычного — в душевых айконы нередко видели, как тайниры замазывают целебным эликсиром густую россыпь синяков и ссадин на спине и ягодицах, оставленных их же собственным поясом, посредством которого алтианы объясняли ученикам недопонятое.  
Айконов наставники не били никогда, но даже самая крепкая трёпка лучше неотвязного, мучительно промозглого одиночества интернатской жизни. Алтиан — это почти настоящая семья. И ради неё можно вытерпеть очень многое.  
Вспоминать родителей, говорить о прежней жизни ученикам не запрещалось, но такие беседы и не поощрялись. В скором времени родители забывались, их имена и лица бесследно исчезали в небытии. Многотысячелетняя история Лантрина подтверждала, что это хорошо и правильно. Единственная судьба и семья рыцаря — орден.  
Но вопреки всем доводам рассудка, что путь лантринца — наилучший дар судьбы, знак высшей избранности, айконам всегда, каждую минуту и даже секунду хотелось, чтобы у них, как и у всех этих никчёмных простородных детишек с заплесневелыми от невостребованности мозгами, были мама и папа. И настоящие, а не орденские братья и сестры.  
Такие недостойные истинного рыцаря мысли айконы отгоняли, старались забыть о них навсегда, но, как ни старайся, как себя ни обманывай и ни утешай, а сердце упрямо, до слёз и боли, хотело дом и семью.  
Или хотя бы их имитацию.  
...В зале для фехтования айконов разделили на три группы. Две занимались спаррингом друг с другом. Третья отбивалась от «летающих ежей» — устройства из сваренных в некое подобие звезды или снежинки стальных заострённых прутьев, похожих на многократно уменьшенную копию противотанковых ежей из фильмов о войнах двадцатого века.  
Кайяс, Нилк и Бриска в первую же минуту боя оказались зажаты в кольцо из пятнадцати «ежей» — по пять штук на каждого.  
Бриска, предназначенная тлад-корпусу, фехтовальщицей была более чем посредственной. Не лучше держался и Нилк, избранник тропы лван и будущий садовод. Поэтому Кайяс вынужден был отбиваться от «ежей» практически в одиночку. Бриска и Нилк оказались в роли заложников.  
Поединок заведомо проигрышный, выстоять против пятнадцати «ежей» смог бы только опытный рыцарь-ниллар, да и то не наверняка. Уберечь же заложников от ранений под силу только бойцу генеральского уровня.  
К счастью, «ежи» были включены только на половину мощности, и Нилк с Бриской получили всего лишь несколько мелких порезов, залечить которые можно самостоятельно в течение всего лишь часа.  
Кайяс отделался одной рваной раной на плече со стороны спины — тоже нетяжёлой.  
«Этот только потому, — думал Кайяс, — что мне разрешили использовать хвост. Отбивайся я одним только мечом, мы бы давно были даже не в медблоке, а в госпитале».  
Наставники нередко приказывали наурисам привязывать хвост — науриссный стиль контактного боя, где большинство ударов наносится шипастым навершием, хорош, но и противники у рыцарей не дураки, в первую очередь попытаются ранить хвост, и тогда боец окажется беззащитным. Поэтому наурисов обучали и современному рукопашному бою спецназа, и фехтованию рыцарским мечом.  
Со временем наурисы составляли для себя комбинированную систему боя, и заслуженно считались самыми лучшими воинами ордена.  
Но сегодня Кайяс был позорно неуклюж во всех трёх боевых стилях.  
— Кай, не надо так переживать, — прикоснулась к его плечу Бриска. — Айкон не может победить пятнадцать «ежей». Тем более, с таким балластом, как мы с Нилком.  
— Ты очень хорошо держался, — добавил Нилк. — Как самый лучший айкон нашего курса.  
К ним подошёл Алекс, смуглый чернокудрый айкон с ярко-синими глазами и скульптурно-правильными чертами лица.  
— Что-то этого «самого лучшего» никто не торопится взять в тайниры, — сказал он.  
Кайяс вспыхнул, опустил глаза, а Бриска, наоборот, посмотрела на Алекса с вызовом:  
— На первых церемониях выбирают всякую блестящую мишуру, а за истинным золотом приходят только в последний день.  
— Утешение для неудачников! По-настоящему лучших айконов забирают очень быстро, пока конкуренты не опередили.  
— Что же ты тогда до сих пор не тайнир?  
Алекс усмехнулся с превосходством.  
— Ошибаешься. Я уже избран. Мой алтиан уехал на выполнение миссии за три дня до первой церемонии, а возвращается только через неделю. Но перед отъездом он дал мне вот это, — Алекс продемонстрировал прицепленную к кимоно на манер броши бляшку с пояса претора.  
Нилк отвернулся, а Бриска тихо выругалась сквозь зубы. Такое орденской Устав хотя и не разрешал, но и не запрещал. По взаимной договоренности с айконом можно было снабдить его своей меткой, и тогда другие рыцари не смогут его выбрать.  
Именно так пытались застолбить лучших выпускников наиболее ретивые рыцари-киароны, которые надеялись сделать быструю карьеру за счёт успехов ученика. Иногда к этому приёму прибегали рыцари более высоких званий — если хотели оставить для себя айкона, чьи дарования особо удачно подходили для большинства их миссий.  
Поэтому получить знак выбора до церемонии, да ещё и от претора, было немалой честью.  
Алекс сказал с торжеством:  
— По окончании церемонии меня не отправят во вспомогательный корпус. Я буду ждать моего учителя здесь. И никто другой меня тоже не выберет. А вот вас может взять кто угодно. И окажется наша Брисочка вместо лаборатории в тренажёрном зале, Нилк отправится не яблони-груши поливать, а высчитывать статистику экспериментов в центре квантовой физики.  
Нилк испуганно охнул. Плодовые деревья он боготворил как друид древности, зато математики боялся почти до судорог.  
Поёжилась и Бриска — тренажёрные залы, фехтование и прочие элементы воинской жизни она не любила без малого до тошноты.  
Но Алекс прав — их могут выбрать алтианы совсем других троп, не тех, к которым чувствуют склонность сами айконы. Ужас предстоящей жизни даже представить невозможно. «Тогда пусть меня никто не выберет! — мысленно взмолилась Бриска. — Лучше я буду во вспомогательном корпусе. Или даже в обычном простеньском колледже, как непосвящённые».  
В усмешке Алекса появилась жесточь:  
— А наш якобы самый лучший фехтовальщик станет лваном и поедет убирать навоз за свиньями.  
Кайяс хлестнул хвостом по колонне.  
— На всех церемониях лваны шествуют первыми!  
— Этому нововведению всего лишь пять лет. И с чего вдруг гроссмейстер ввёл в Устав такой пункт, никто не знает. Объяснений орден так и не получил. А потому любому и каждому ясно, что привилегии лванам даны только для того, чтобы угодить церемониалом премьер-министрам и президентам, которые любят демонстрировать демократичность везде где надо и не надо. А на самом деле лван-корпус как был отстойником для тупарей и никчёмья, так и остался.  
— Заткнись! — зарычал Нилк. — Это ты тупарь и никчёмье! У тебя не то что сад — фикус не вырастет.  
— Фикусы — это для тех, у кого мозги из дуба.  
Нилк бросился на него с кулаками. Но не лвану с нилларом драться — Алекс отшвырнул Нилка одним движением руки.  
— Это самооборона, — сказал Алекс. — Он первый начал.  
— Ты его спровоцировал! — возмутился Кайяс.  
— Чем же это?  
— Ты оскорбил его! — выкрикнула Бриска.  
— С каких пор констатация факта стала оскорблением? Даже непосвящённым известно, что к лванам отправляют только тех, кто вообще ни на что не годен, кроме как лопатой ковырять. Полноценные айконы становятся нилларами.  
— Что ты сказал? — взъярилась Бриска.  
— Тлады полезны ордену, — ответил Алекс. И добавил с усмешкой: — Иногда. Но в большинстве случаев ордену дешевле купить технологии, чем содержать собственный научный отдел. Тлад-корпус — это всего лишь мягкий способ отсеять из ордена тех, кого экзаменационный балл не позволяет вышвырнуть сразу.  
— Ты... — начала было Бриска.  
— А то ты не знаешь, что девяносто процентов тладов вылетают из ордена ещё до восемнадцати лет? Те же, кто остаётся, сидят в архивах.  
— Неправда! Научный корпус Лантрина...  
— Существует лишь на бумаге! Для того, чтобы перед президентом Землянии пальцы покрасивее гнуть и под это дело выторговывать скидку на покупку их технологических новинок.  
— Ты врёшь! — Бриска была уже готова вцепиться в физиономию Алекса ногтями.  
Алекс слегка струхнул. Как боец девчонка не стоит и плевка, но это всё же айкон, поэтому лицо Алексу подпортить успеет, причём не просто поцарапает, а нанесёт пранические порезы, которые заживать будут не меньше двух дней.  
Сами по себе царапины не страшны, но сегодня нужно выглядеть безупречно. Лучше всех.  
Алтиан приезжает раньше, чем планировалось, а потому будет на церемонии выбора. И велика вероятность, что в последний момент он выберет не Алекса. Такое случалось часто — алтианы давали бляшку с пояса одному айкону, а тайниром называли совсем другого, меняя решение в самую последнюю минуту.  
И внешность здесь играла немалую роль — когда тебя сопровождает красивый тайнир, это приносит в нудное дело алтианства хотя бы немного приятности.  
Сексуальных домогательств со стороны учителя или того, что он подложит тайнира в чью-то постель, можно было не бояться. Такое в ордене безнаказанным не оставалось никогда, и каралось очень сурово.  
Однако не меняло того факта, что появляться на люди алтианы предпочитали в обществе красивых учеников.  
А Кайяс очень красив. И талантлив.  
По сути, он единственный реальный соперник на соискании тайнирства. Все остальные сокурсники не более, чем мусор.  
Но Кайяс — это серьёзно.  
Алекс собственными ушами слышал, как претор колебался в выборе между ним и Кайясом, обсуждал обе кандидатуры с куратором их группы. В итоге был выбран Алекс, но не потому, что претор назвал его способнее. Наоборот, претор оценил потенциал Кайяса выше, но его смутила излишне страстная и темпераментная натура мальчика. Претор сомневался, что Кайяса можно будет приучить к спокойной незамутнённости мыслей и чувств. Ещё немного поразмыслив, претор выбрал Алекса, но по интонации было слышно, что выбор не окончательный, и алтиан ещё может переменить решение.  
Поэтому Кайяса на церемонии быть не должно.  
Особенно если учесть, что судьба отвергнутых айконов более чем печальна — их вышвыривают из ордена как самое распоследнее никчёмье. Ведь полноправный рыцарь своим отказом засвидетельствовал ненужность адепта ордену.  
А потому надо подстраховаться.  
Алекс глянул на Бриску. Пусть это и не соперник, зато отличное средство воздействия на соперника.  
— Кое в чём ты права, — сказал ей Алекс. — Статус тлада достаточно престижен, чтобы о его носителях всегда говорили с уважением, даже если они тупы как пень.  
Бриска гневно вспыхнула, но сказать ничего не успела — Алекс продолжил говорить:  
— Зато лван всегда будет зваться дураком и тупарём, даже если он гений. Его все и всегда будут считать не более чем куском навоза. И талант его, если таковой и был, быстро и невосполнимо иссякнет.  
Нилк едва слышно всхлипнул. Он никогда не был бойцом — ни физически, ни морально. А повышенная восприимчивость делала его лёгкой мишенью для любых нападок.  
— Ну ты и гад, — сказал Кайяс. — Извинись сейчас же!  
— Говорящий правду не извиняется. Даже если тем, кто её услышал, не хватает ни ума, ни силы духа принять истину.  
— Не тебе, сволочи, рассуждать о правде и истине, — Кайяс ударил Алекса в лицо, чтобы вколотить лживые слова обратно в его глотку.  
Алекс легко уклонился, Кайяс рванулся за ним, и спустя мгновение посреди фехтовального зала бушевала самая натуральная уличная драка в лучших традициях люмпенских кварталов Окраины.  
Драчунов быстро растащили, и теперь тренер желал знать причины столь отвратительного поведения, оскверняющего все понятия боевых искусств.  
— Я не знаю, почему они на меня накинулись, — сказал Алекс. — Мы говорили о последнем дне выборов, я выразил опасение, что у айкона всегда есть риск быть выбранным наставником, чей путь не соответствуют его собственному. И порадовался, что такая опасность не грозит мне. Я понимаю, что такая радость мелочна, себялюбива и недостойна рыцаря. Но я и правда очень боялся, что судьба обречёт меня на чужой путь. Как оказалось, я напрасно сомневался в мудрости Всеблагого Света. Он никогда не ошибается, выбирая для айкона его удел.  
— Давай о драке! — велел тренер.  
— Я и сам не понимаю, почему они на меня накинулись. Наверное, перенервничали перед выбором. Стояли спокойно, разговаривали. И вдруг Нилк полез драться. Я оттолкнул его и попытался успокоить, но тут в драку едва не полезла Беатриса, но сдержалась, зато Кайяс как с цепи сорвался.  
Тренер посмотрел на него с сомнением, позвонил по внутренней связи в информцентр и велел вывести на главный экран зала запись с камер видеонаблюдения.  
Алекс ответил спокойным светлым взглядом. Записи он не боялся. Камеры фехтовального зала не фиксируют звук, а во время разговора все четверо стояли так, что нельзя прочитать слова по губам.  
Для всех всё будет выглядеть, как если бы у Нилка, но самое главное — у Кайяса была вспышка ярости.  
А для истинного рыцаря такие чувства недопустимы. Настоящий лантринец всегда должен быть спокоен и сдержан как в чувствах, так и в мыслях.  
Поэтому айконов, неспособных контролировать эмоции, изгоняли из ордена.  
— Всё понятно, — сказал тренер. Жестом подозвал помощника и приказал: — Кайяса Ранлуйна, Беатрису Муриццио и Нилка Таорга отведи в карцер. Документы Ранлуйна отправь на отчисление, а решение о статусе Муриццио и Таорга будет вынесен на дисциплинарную комиссию.  
— Подождите! — выкрикнула Бриска. — Это Алекс всё начал! Он Нилка обидел, сказал, что у всех лванов дубовые мозги. И тлад-корпус ругал. Такими словами Алекс оскорбил орден! А Кайяс защищал честь Лантрина. Вы не можете его изгнать. Это слишком серьёзное решение. Его может принять только дисциплинарная комиссия, и лишь на основании аурального слепка места происшествия, раз уж запись не даёт звука или возможности восстановить разговор по губам.  
Тренер замер.  
— Откуда ты знаешь об ауральных слепках?  
— Я собираюсь продолжить служение ордену в тлад-корпусе. Поэтому и должна знать больше обычных айконов.  
— Излишнее знание порождает гордыню, — напомнил тренер. — А гордыня — путь к Тьме.  
— Я не спорю, наставник. Но проверка ситуации была не полной. А Белый Свет требует беспристрастности в суждениях.  
Тренер шевельнул желваками. Выслушивать поучения от айконки было оскорбительно, но и правота девчонки неоспорима.  
— В карцер всех четверых участников конфликта, — приказал тренер. И стал вызывать по внутренней связи дежурного эксперта, чтобы тот снял ауральный слепок.  
Алекс судорожно сглотнул. Теперь сомнений нет никаких — его изгонят из ордена. И то, что вместе с ним будет изгнан Кайяс и, по всей видимости, Бриска, ничуть не утешало.  
Главное, что Алексу никогда уже не стать лантринцем.

 

= = =

Таисия сидела в одном из мини-баров при космопорте. В отличие от большинства подобных заведений, бар был кибертизирован лишь наполовину — автоматически обслуживались столики в зале, а за стойкой стоял живой бармен. Причём устройство бара позволяло переключать его на киберрежим.  
Немного поразмыслив, Тая пересела из-за столика к стойке и заказала бармену довольно сложный коктейль по старинному рецепту.  
Бармен, худощавый среднерослый восточноазиат лет двадцати восьми, принялся смешивать ингредиенты.  
— А вы действительно знаете рецепт, — сказала бармену Тая.  
— Странно, что его знаете вы. Коктейль придуман в начале двадцать первого века, тогда любили вычурные напитки, да ещё и с синтетическими добавками. Вы уверены, что хотите его пить? Он не особенно полезен для здоровья.  
— Зато цвет интересный. Я рискну.  
— Ну тогда будем делать коктейль по всем правилам тех времён. — Бармен выкинул наполовину приготовленный коктейль в утилизатор и принялся смешивать заново, теперь сопровождая процесс жонглированием бутылками и шейкером. Бокал с готовым коктейлем украсил специальными игрушками на длинных палочках, воткнул пёструю соломинку для питья.  
— Супер! — восхитилась Тая. — Превращать смешивание коктейля в шоу любят на Окраинах, а в Землянии это давно вышло из моды. Жаль. Иногда такой ритуал бывает очень красивым.  
— В большинстве случаев это становится очень глупым. Я чувствую себя обезьяной. Но иногда бывают люди, для которых устраивать такое представление приятно. Поэтому я каждый день тренируюсь, но в баре свои навыки показываю редко.  
— Ведь это ваш бар? — спросила Тая.  
— Я арендатор, бар как таковой принадлежит другому, но владелец не мешает мне обустраиваться и хозяйничать здесь так, как я считаю нужным. А вы землянинка?  
— У меня гражданство ДРЗ. Но в Землянии как таковой я жила очень мало, — сказала Тая и добавила мысленно: «Хотя орденские территории и находятся в ДРЗ, Землянией они ни в коей мере не являются. Это совершенно разные миры — Земляния и Лантрин».  
— Неужели вам действительно нравится эта смесь? — кивнул бармен на коктейль.  
— Не особенно, если честно. Даже не знаю, зачем его заказала. Просто вспомнилась фотография в каком-то журнале тех времён, и захотелось попробовать. Но увы — красивая внешность оказалась обманчивой. Сказки не получилось.  
Бармен усмехнулся. Тая торопливо добавила:  
— Вы здесь ни при чём. Это мой выбор оказался ошибочным.  
— Тогда выберите что-нибудь другое. За счёт заведения.  
— С чего вдруг такая щедрость?  
— Вы признали собственную ошибку, — серьёзно ответил бармен. — А это заслуживает награды.  
— Кто вы по образованию? Ведь изначально вы не имели никакого отношения к сфере общепита.  
— Почему вы так решили?  
Тая улыбнулась:  
— Людь, получивший образование кулинара или менеджера общепита, никогда не будет превращать стойку бара в собственное развлечение. Для него эта часть кафе всегда является способом заработка. У профессионального владельца бара стойка будет кибертизированной — с игральными автоматами, видеопанелями и прочими радостями, недоступными тем, кто сидит за столиком. Если же бар переделан на живое обслуживание, то бармен должен быть сродни артисту варьете. И тем более, в профессиональном баре стойка работает только в одном режиме: либо живом, либо автоматическом. Барная стойка — это лицо заведения, его марка, знак, которым оно отличается от аналогичных предприятий. Поэтому возможность смены режимов работы стойки может быть только в таком баре, который держат для развлечения, а не для работы.  
— Ну кое-что я здесь зарабатываю, — ответил бармен. — На аренду и прокорм хватает.  
— Рискну предположить, что работа бармена близка к вашей основной профессии. Поскольку лицедейство и жонглирование вас не радует, вы не актёр. Тогда остаётся психолог, психиатр, психотерапевт или кто-то в этом роде.  
— Почему вы так решили?  
— Потому что все бармены помимо основных обязанностей вынуждены либо развлекать публику актёрством, либо выслушивать исповеди посетителей. Это закон бытия, который распространяется на любой бар Ойкумены — и в Централке, и на самой дальней Окраине. Поскольку актёрство вы отвергаете, остаются исповеди. А выслушивать их терпения хватает только священникам и специалистам, название профессии которых начинается со слова «психо». Священник, пусть даже бывший, бар открывать вряд ли будет, поэтому остаётся второй вариант.  
— Вы правы, — кивнул бармен. — Я психотерапевт.  
Тая посмотрела на него с раздумьем.  
— Но, закончив один из самых сложных факультетов в современном образовании, вы работаете не психотерапевтом, а барменом. Думаю, это потому, что бармен может слушать только те исповеди, которые интересны лично ему, тогда как психотерапевт обязан проводить сессии с любым пациентом, который к нему придёт, даже самым типичным и скучным. Однако в соседних с вами кабинетах работали люди, которые и в самых наитипичнейших и неинтересных пациентах могли разглядеть уникальность и выявить на их основе новые закономерности.  
— Да, — кивнул бармен. — Для них неинтересных пациентов не было. Но мне на такую прозорливость таланта не хватило.  
— Это главная беда Землянии. В ней чувствовать себя людьми могут только высокоодарённые личности. Все прочие обречены стать мусором. Однако наше гуманное общество не может позволить себе такой жестокости, особенно по отношению к собственным гражданам. Поэтому трудоинжинеры постоянно изобретают новые профессии и убеждают землян в их нужности и полезности обществу. А если кто-то окажется слишком сообразительным, чтобы поверить в этот вымысел, то в кабинетах психологической помощи таких умников убедят сконструировать собственную профессию и заверят в её несомненной ценности. Но всё это не более, чем бег по замкнутому кругу. Для середняка нет ни малейшей надежды достичь чего-то по-настоящему важного. Если раньше такие, как мы, чувствовали свою важность и полезность, зарабатывая деньги на прокорм детей и помощь престарелым родителям, то сейчас социальный пакет освободил нас от беспокойства о материальном благополучии близких. Бесплатная квартира, авиетка и пособие, положенные безработным землянам, достаточно хороши, чтобы наши никчемушники даже в центральных областях Ойкумены считались весьма обеспеченными людьми.  
Бармен отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Социальным пакетом предпочитают не пользоваться. Половина квартир в бесплатных домах пустует. На бесплатных авиетках ездят только иногородние студенты, да и то берут их не в соцфонде, а через университет, чтобы на машине был логотип учебного заведения. Никому не хочется выглядеть никчёмьем. Поэтому и изобретаешь себе хоть какое-то занятие, которое способно освободить тебя от государственного содержания. — Бармен криво усмехнулся: — К бизнесу у меня тоже особых талантов нет. На соцпакет я жил бы гораздо лучше, чем на так называемые «доходы» от этого бара. Но сейчас я имею право называть себя предпринимателем, и никто не может этот факт оспорить. А с соцпакетом на меня все смотрели бы как на мусор — и в первую очередь я сам.  
— Но вам хотя бы немножко этот бар нравится?  
— Да, — улыбнулся бармен. — Очень нравится. В космопорте полно народу, я могу наблюдать за людьми, выбирать тех, кто мне интересен и раскручивать их на беседу. Как ни странно, но я скучаю по психотерапевтическому кабинету и радуюсь, когда помогаю кому-то решить свои внутриличностные проблемы. А вы знаете, что бармен, точно так же, как врач или священник, обязан хранить в тайне то, что услышит от клиента?  
— Вы что, серьёзно?  
— В Землянии такая статья была принята ещё в середине двадцать первого века. Но закон запрещает разглашать или как-то использовать только ту информацию, которую клиент сказал именно бармену, а не слушателю с соседней банкетки.  
— Интересно... — сказала Тая. И кивнула: — Хороший закон.  
— Меня зовут Хан Тхэ-Гун.  
— Таисия Николаевна Лебедева. Можно Тая.  
— И вы ни о чём больше не хотите поговорить, Тая?  
— Нет. Но... Тхэ-Гун, вы по диплому психотерапевт или психиатр?  
— А вы знаете разницу?  
— Разумеется. Разница в тяжести корректируемых расстройств и в интенсивности медикаментозной терапии. Есть лекарства, которые может прописывать только психиатр и только в больничных условиях. Тогда как психотерапевт применяет лишь лёгкие успокоительные и витамины.  
— Всё правильно, — кивнул Тхэ-Гун. — Я психиатр.  
— Это хорошо, — кивнула Тая. — Это очень хорошо. А у вас бумага и ручка есть?  
— Хотите пройти рисуночный тест? — улыбнулся Тхэ-Гун.  
— Рисуночные тесты выполняются только простым карандашом, — напомнила Тая. — Я изучала основы психологии и психиатрии. А мне надо написать письмо. Поэтому нужен ещё почтовый конверт и... Где здесь можно сделать копию паспорта? Юридически заверять не нужно, просто сделать копию.  
— Вон там мелочной киоск, — показал Тхэ-Гун. — В нём есть и копировальная аппаратура.  
Таисия вернулась через несколько минут, села за столик, стала что-то писать. Заклеила конверт, подошла к бармену.  
— Тхэ-Гун, мне нужна ваша помощь, как психиатра.  
— Но я...  
— Подождите. Дайте сначала объяснить. Я хочу уволиться с работы. Но проблема в том, что работаю я в Лантрине.  
— Где?! — поразился Тхэ-Гун.  
— Да, я рыцарка полного посвящения, ранг хотя и не высокий, но зато все миссии особой важности. Однако дело не в этом. Я хочу уйти из ордена.  
— Но ведь землян не принимают в Лантрин!  
— Мои родители работали в Беловодье, это планета-государство в зоне приближения. На всякий случай поясняю: зона приближения или Приближёнка — своего рода граница, переходная область между центральными и окраинными территориями Ойкумены.  
— Никогда не слышал такого термина, — сказал Тхэ-Гун.  
— Он редко используется. В основном его применяют в политэкономии и геополитике.  
— У вас обширные познания.  
— Но поверхностные. Как и у всех лантринцев.  
Тхэ-Гун всё ещё смотрел с недоверием.  
— Как землянинка могла попасть в Лантрин? Они нас в орден не принимают ни при каких условиях.  
— Лантринцы не знали, что я землянинка. В том городе, где работали мои родители, произошла крупная авария, погибло множество людей самых разных рас. С уцелевшими детишками особо не разбирались — отвезли гуртом в приют, а там родители или другие родственники могли забрать их домой. Мне было тогда семь лет.  
— И вас записали как гражданку Беловодья.  
— Да, — кивнула Тая. — Посылать запрос в посольство ДРЗ никому не хотелось, а я была слишком мала, чтобы на этом настоять. Да и не знала я тогда ничего ни о каких запросах. Это уже в четырнадцать я решила найти сведения о родителях. Сначала проверила гражданские дактилобазы и ДНК-банк в Беловодье, после отрицательного результата начала проверять все государства, у которых хотя бы один гражданин пострадал в той катастрофе. Точнее, проверить решила для начала те страны, в которых имеется ДНК-регистрация. В итоге выяснилось, что родственников у меня нет никаких, зато имеется гражданство Землянии. Я дождалась, когда мне исполнится восемнадцать, и подтвердила его в паспортной службе. Ордену об этом не сообщила.  
— Почему вы так долго ждали, чтобы подтвердить гражданство?  
— Потому что в Лантрине получить досрочное совершеннолетие гораздо проще, чем в Землянии. Я стала рыцаркой в пятнадцать. А для киарона орденская жизнь не так муторна, как для адепта. Три года продержаться можно. Я даже пять лет отслужила. Но теперь хватит.  
— Вам не позволят уйти? — понял Тхэ-Гун.  
— Скорее позволят, чем нет, но всё может быть. Поэтому, если я не приду завтра в это же время, вы передадите письмо в милицию. Понимаете теперь, почему я написала его именно на бумаге, а не в кристаллописи и не в электронке?  
— Бумажное письмо сложнее объявить подделкой.  
— Да, — кивнула Тая. — И ещё... Если вы психиатр, то у вас наверняка есть аппарат для снятия психоматрицы.  
— Думаете, Лантрин попытает внедрить вам кодировки? Но это же... Они не посмеют поступить так с землянинкой!  
— Для них я в первую очередь непослушная киаронна. А орден привык к безоговорочному повиновению своих рыцарей, даже если это командоры. Но у меня земное гражданство. Поэтому рапорт об отставке капитул подпишет, однако наверняка захочет наказать, внедрив какие-нибудь кодировки повредоносней, вроде постоянных ночных кошмаров или даже приказа на самоуничтожение. Потому завтра мне нужна будет психиатрическая экспертиза.  
— Тая, у меня нет ни квалификации, ни опыта для такой экспертизы. Вам нужна высококлассная психиатрическая комиссия, а не заключение бездарности из бара.  
— Лантрин работает топорно, их кодировки вычислит даже третьекурсник псифака. Это вам не на урлионцы...  
— Кто?  
— Урлион — это то самый Тёмный орден, который едва не уничтожил Лантрин сто пятьдесят пять лет назад. Согласно летописям белосветного ордена они великолепно владели психотехниками как индивидуального, так и массового воздействия. Что, впрочем, не уберегло их от истребления. Урлион уничтожили через десять лет после падения Лантрина.  
— И кто же их истребил? — не понял Тхэ-Гун. — Ведь Лантрин к тому времени был не боевой силой, а мелкой приживалкой.  
— Зато бывший союзник Урлиона оказался вполне достаточной силой, чтобы избавиться от конкурента.  
— Вы говорите о том самом диктаторе, который пришёл к власти благодаря Тёмному ордену? Как же его звали... Лорвис, Корвис...   
— Таурос Эгельдер, президент и первый император звёздной системы Ларвис.  
Тхэ-Гун кивнул. Глянул на Таю.  
— Если Лантрин так для вас опасен, почему вам не отправить рапорт об отставке по почте? Конвликтовать с землянинкой на территории ДРЗ они не рискнут.  
— Я рыцарка, Тхэ-Гун. Пусть я не люблю Лантрин и не доверяю ему, но уйти из ордена я должна так, как это приличествует рыцарю, а не сбегать как крыса. Иначе просто не смогу себя уважать. Но я и не дура. Поэтому завтра вы сделаете мне психиатрическую экспертизу. Если следы вмешательства будут, вы прикуёте меня наручниками к барной стойке и вызовите милицию, а заодно и бригаду из психушки.  
— Лучше в обратном порядке. Сначала привязать, а затем сделать экспертизу. Кодировкам доверять опасно.  
— Согласна, — кивнула Тая. — Поэтому, если я завтра не позволю вам привязать себя, сразу вызывайте милицию. И не бойтесь напугать их потенциальной опасностью. Я нилларна, боевой офицер.  
Тхэ-Гун кивнул.  
— Да, вы правы. Но почему вы не хотите сейчас обратиться в милицию, предупредить о грозящей вам опасности?  
— Потому что никакой опасности, возможно и нет. Я не хочу подставлять орден под подозрения земных властей. Если Лантрин поведёт себя честно, то не нужно заставлять его оправдываться от напраслины.  
— Вы правы. Но и рискуете сильно.  
— Я рыцарь, — твёрдо сказала Тая. — Это часть моей работы.  
— Что вы будете делать после отставки?  
— Выберу университет и начну готовиться к поступлению.  
— Если хотите, могу сделать для вас профориентационное тестирование.  
— Было бы неплохо. Но сейчас я должна ехать в Лантрин.  
— Удачи, — от всего сердца пожелал Тхэ-Гун. — Очень и очень большой удачи.

 

* * *

Гроссмейстер выключил монитор.  
— Это все данные или ещё что-то есть?  
— Только ауральный слепок и видеозапись, — сказал тренер по фехтованию.  
— Идите, — движением руки отпустил его Бенедикт.  
Когда тренер вышел из кабинета, Бенедикт глянул на тёмный экран и обронил в пространство:  
— Всё разглядели? Цейгар? Лашер?  
Из глубины кабинета вышли двое командоров — наурис и беркан.  
— Где Джонатан и Мартиус? — спросил гроссмейстер.  
— Они вылетели в филиалы зоны приближения, — сказал беркан. — Там что-то произошло, какие-то форс-мажоры. Обещали первый рапорт прислать сразу по прибытии, второй — когда хотя бы немного разберутся в ситуации.  
— Хорошо, Лашер, — кивнул гроссмейстер. — Это понятно. Мне непонятно другое: как получилось, что законченный подлец и полный бездарь могли доучиться до церемонии выбора? Почему Кайяса Ранлуйна и Алекса Бригса не изгнали из ордена ещё лум-айконами? Командор Цейгар, это я вас спрашиваю, ведь айконов курируете вы!  
Наурис опустился на колено, склонил голову.  
— Я признаю вину и не ищу оправданий. Я готов к любому наказанию.  
— Цейгар, мне нужен ответ, а не преклонения! Почему получилось так, что непригодность Ранлуйна и Бригса не выявили раньше? Плохо работали психологи? Были невнимательны кураторы групп? Почему вы допустили к работе с айконами малоквалифицированный персонал?  
— Мой господин, я...  
— Довольно! — оборвал гроссмейстер. — С наставниками начнёте разбираться завтра. А сейчас надо решить судьбу Ранлуйна и Бригса.  
— Решить судьбу? — переспросил Лашер. — Но разве изгнание — это не решение судьбы? Или Бригс и Ранлуйн обладают виалом?  
— Нет, — качнул головой Бенедикт. — Виалом они не наделены. Но Бригс и дальше будет творить подлости, используя знания и умения, полученные в Лантрине. А это неизбежно бросит тень на орден.  
— За два года работы в растениеводческом подразделении лван-корпуса Бригс полностью утратит нилларские навыки и забудет все лантринские тайны.  
— Разумно, — кивнул Бенедикт. — Проследите, чтобы вся его дальнейшая работа и обучение ни коем образом не соприкасались с истинной тропой Лантрин. А через два года Бригс должен быть отчислен и из лван-корпуса как обнуливший свой потенциал.  
— Будет исполнено, гроссмейстер, — поклонился Лашер.  
Бенедикт посмотрел на Цейгара и приказал:  
— Встань.  
Цейгар поднялся. Бенедикт хмуро проговорил:  
— Ранлуйна нельзя посылать ни на стройку, ни на ферму. Он слишком несдержан, склонен действовать под влиянием случайного всплеска эмоций. Ранлуйн дискредитирует Лантрин, даже будучи во вспомогательной службе.  
— Он дорожит честью ордена, — робко возразил Цейгар. — И глубоко раскаивается в своей несдержанности.  
— Неумение сдерживать страсти — путь во Тьму. Ранлуйна восемь лет учили хранить незамутнённость чувств и мыслей. Но айкон оказался чудовищно бездарен. Он забыл всё, чему его учили, и позволил слуге Тьмы управлять собой. А это означает, что в дальнейшем он и сам станет слугой Тьмы.  
— И посильнее Бригса, — тихо сказал Лашер. — Потенциал Ранлуйна гораздо выше. Его будет трудно обнулить. Но и без обнуления не обойтись. Тьма алчна, и не оставит такую силу без внимания.  
Бенедикт кивнул.  
— Ранлуйна надо отправить в один из цехов конвейерно-ручной сборки на завод каднунов, — сказал он. — И загрузить на полный рабочий день.  
— Несовершеннолетнего нельзя отправлять в цех, где условия работы повышенного уровня сложности, да ещё и на полный рабочий день. Если этот факт станет известен местным властям, орден ждут крупные неприятности.  
— Именно поэтому Ранлуйна нужно отправить в один из самых дальних филиалов Окраины, где нет законов о возрастных ограничениях для рабочих и комиссий по делам несовершеннолетних. Если от монотонной работы в одиночестве и молчании, да ещё в условиях повышенного уровня шума, потенциал Ранлуйна не обнулится за год, я сильно удивлюсь. А чтобы Ранлуйн не вздумал сбежать или требовать пересмотра дела, надо как можно доходчивее объяснить ему, что на завод он послан, чтобы научиться терпению и выдержке. Через год испытания Ранлуйну будет разрешена переэкзаменовка и, если успешно её пройдёт, будет допущен к церемонии выбора.  
Цейгар сказал с сомнением:  
— Ранлуйн может тренироваться самостоятельно, и тогда сохранит нынешний уровень силы.  
Лашер фыркнул:  
— Заводы дальних Окраинах сильно отличаются от предприятий Централки. Из всех пунктов КЗОТа там соблюдаются только три — восьмичасовая рабочая смена, питание на рабочем месте и душевая с горячей водой. Последние два пункта активны только потому, что дирекции завода не нужны проблемы с голодными смертями и штрафы от санэпиднадзора. На окраинах боятся эпидемий. После восьми часов смены Ранлуйн не то что тренироваться, до общаги доползти не сможет. Большинство рабочих ночуют в подсобках. А едва немного отоспятся — им пайку в зубы, пинком в душ, и новую смену отрабатывать. Нередко бывает, что рабочие не покидают цех по три месяца, пока ежеквартальный пятидневный отпуск не начнётся. В отпуске тем более не до занятий — надо отоспаться и отъесться на квартал вперёд, долечить производственные травмы да хотя бы немного пройтись по городу, чтобы вконец не одичать от одиночества.  
— Разве в цехе не бригада работает? — не понял Цейгар.  
— Рабочие места разделены непрозрачными перегородками, чтобы сборщики не отвлекались на болтовню, а всё внимание уделяли конвейеру.  
Цейгар с сомнением покачал головой:  
— Если станет известно, что ордену принадлежат заводы с подобными условиями труда, будет крупный скандал.  
— Не бойся, — сказал Бенедикт. — Ордену эти заводы не принадлежат. Мы заказываем, причём не сами, а только через посредников некоторые детали каднунов на заводах Окраин. Окончательная сборка производится на предприятиях ордена, где условия труда настолько хороши, что придраться не сможет ни один профсоюз Централки. Если скандал из-за тяжёлых условий труда на заводах Окраин и начнётся, то в том, что заказ ордена попал в столь скверные руки, будут виноваты посредники. Орден немедленно расторгнет с ними контракт. А пока этого не случилось, у Лантрина есть надёжный способ обнулять потенциал айконов, которые ступили или готовы ступить на путь Тьмы.  
— Это мудрое решение, — кивнул Цейгар.  
— А что на счёт виалденны Таисии Лебедевой? — спросил Лашер. — Она опять изобрела повод не приходить на церемонию выбора?  
— Если она и придёт, толку не много. Глянет на айконов, как на пустое место, и уйдёт. Самое паршивое, что её наказать за это невозможно. Аргумент «Я не чувствую ни с кем из них кармической связи» оспорить чрезвычайно трудно.  
— На этот раз связь будет, — сказал Бенедикт. — Церемония выбора длится неделю. Но в исключительных случаях её можно увеличить до восьми дней. При этом церемония Добавочного Дня проводится не в Главном зале, а в анфиладе Звёзд. Там есть возможность воздействовать на кармические потоки так, что даже Лебедева не станет оспаривать их приговор.  
— Кого вы назначили в тайниры Лебедевой? — спросил Цейгар.  
— А ты бы кого рекомендовал?  
— Нилка Таорга. Несмотря на то, что этот айкон полностью лишён каких-либо воинских талантов, он способен как губка впитать в себя весь виал Лебедевой, а после, точно так же, как губка отдаёт воду, отдать его любому другому рыцарю-ниллару.  
— Согласен, — кивнул Бенедикт. — Это мудрый выбор.  
— Сколько времени понадобится Таоргу на выемку и передачу виала? — спросил Лашер.  
— Выемка займёт около двух лет, — сказал Цейгар. — Передача потребует три года. По окончании этой миссии Таорг сможет перевестись в лван-корпус, если будет иметь такое желание. Или вообще уйти из ордена, если жизнь вне Лантрина покажется ему более подходящей.  
— А что будет с Лебедевой? — нахмурился Лашер.  
— Она обнулится, — сказал Бенедикт.  
— Жаль, что нельзя было сделать это раньше.  
— Её виал имеет огромную ценность, — возразил Бенедикт. — А тайниры-губки попадаются гораздо реже рыцарей-виалденов.  
— И всё же это был огромный риск. Лебедева никогда не выказывала особого почтения к пути Лантрин.  
Бенедикт отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Никакого риска. Как ни парадоксально это звучит, но из-за своего равнодушия к Высшим Путям Лебедева никогда не станет добычей Тьмы, точно так же, как и не стала истинной служительницей Света.  
— И всё же брать в адепты ребёнка восьми лет было слишком рискованно. В таких детях уже успевают закрепиться посторонние установки, и перенаправить айконов-переростков на путь Лантрина очень трудно, а зачастую вообще невозможно.  
— Не спеши в суждениях, — сказал Цейгар. — Лебедева за год смогла освоить всё программу лум-айконов.  
— Для виалденов это в порядке вещей. Но...  
— Виал должен остаться в ордене! — твёрдо сказал Бенедикт. — Я никогда бы не допустил рыцарского посвящения Лебедевой, если бы не был уверен, что в противном случае он достался бы Тьме.  
Лашер посмотрел на него озадаченно.  
— Но ведь вы только что сказали, что Лебедева никогда не ступит на путь Тьмы.  
— Это сейчас. А тогда она подобна куску мокрой глины, из которой можно было вылепить всё, что угодно, в том числе и орудие Тьмы. К сожалению, ни мне, ни её наставнику не удалось сделать из Лебедевой рыцаря Света, но и воином Тьмы она не стала. Всё же брать адептов старше пяти лет бессмысленно. Но иногда приходится.  
— Это не было бессмысленно, гроссмейстер, — сказал Цейгар. — Пусть из адепта старше пяти лет никогда не получится сделать истинного рыцаря Света, но ваше согласие принять айкона-переростка позволяет уберечь его от превращения в орудие Тьмы.  
Бенедикт кивнул.  
— Я не хочу повторить ошибку гроссмейстера Феандра. Он отказался принять чрезвычайно одарённого адепта в возрасте десяти лет. А спустя ещё десять лет отряд тёмных рыцарей под предводительством юного командира превратил Большой храм Вечного Света в пыль. Как стало известно позже, тот тёмный предводитель долго упрашивал своего гроссмейстера поручить именно ему эту миссию.  
— У этого предводителя был сильный виал? — спросил Лашер.  
— Ты позабыл историю Лантрина? — ядовито поинтересовался Цейгар. — Да, у него был сильный виал. Очень сильный.  
— И благодаря ошибке Феандра этот виал достался Тьме, — хмуро буркнул Бенедикт. Немного помолчал и сказал твёрдо: — Мы не всегда можем отдать виал адепта Свету, но в наших силах хотя бы обнулить его, чтобы не допустить усиления Тьмы.  
— Гроссмейстер, если позволите сказать, — осторожно начал Цейгар, — то доводить выборы до Добавочного Дня не совсем разумно. Лебедева наверняка догадается и примет контрмеры. Будет лучше перенаправить кармические потоки на сегодняшней церемонии. До неё ещё целый час, и у нас есть время.  
— Однако Добавочный День необходим, — сказал Лашер. — Виалдены труднопредсказуемы, и Лебедева не исключение. Если что-то не сложится на сегодняшней церемонии, завтра мы сможем перенаправить кармические потоки так тщательно и плотно, что Лебедевой не выпутаться из их сети.  
— Это разумно, — кивнул гроссмейстер. — Мы с тобой займёмся потоками, а командор Цейгар позаботится о том, чтобы Лебедева явилась как на сегодняшнюю, так и на завтрашнюю церемонию точно к началу и пробыла там всё положенное время.  
— Да, гроссмейстер, — синхронно поклонились Лашер и Цейгар.

 

* * *

Айконы стояли посреди Главного церемониального зала, разбившись на небольшие группки, и обменивались короткими репликами, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить хотя бы видимость положенного истинным лантринцам спокойствия.  
Бриска покрепче сжала ладонь Нилка.  
— Если мы продолжим обучение не тайнирами, а радуконами, в этом не будет ничего плохого, правда? Мы ведь всё равно останемся адептами Лантрина!  
— Да, — тихо сказал Нилк. — Радуконы точно такие же адепты, как и тайниры. И они тоже получат рыцарское посвящение, которое будет ничуть не хуже того, которое дают тайнирам.  
— Последний шанс отбросов выбиться в люди? — подошёл к ним один из айконов, высокий для своих лет золотоволосый и синеглазый красавец.  
— Аллан, — с вызовом посмотрела на него Бриска, — неужели пример Алекса тебя ничему не научил? Или у всех, кто получил алтианскую бляшку до церемонии выбора, отключаются мозги?  
— Сегодня ученика будет выбирать командор Лашер, — тихо сказал Нилк.  
— Что?! — растерянно переспросил Аллан. — Но ведь он не берёт тайниров! С тех пор, как пятнадцать лет назад его предал ученик, командор Лашер не приходит на церемонию выбора.  
— Но сегодня он будет здесь. Вряд ли кого-то выберет, однако придёт. Командор Мартиус тоже будет на церемонии.  
— Ему-то зачем? — удивилась Бриска. — У Мартиуса давно уже есть ученик.  
— Тот ученик получает статус старшего тайнира, — пояснил Нилк. — Орденской Устав позволяет рыцарю готовить двоих учеников — старшего и младшего. Но этот пункт редко соблюдается, потому что алтиану хватает хлопот и с одним тайниром.  
Аллан пренебрежительно хмыкнул:  
— Все высокие лица придут сюда только для отмазки. Те из них, кто действительно хотел выбрать тайниров, дали им свои бляшки ещё за неделю до первого дня церемонии выбора.  
Нилк опустил голову. Аллан сказал правду — до последнего дня с выбором тянули только те рыцари, которые вообще не собирались становиться алтианами.  
Бриска опять пожала Нилку руку.  
— Радуконы тоже могут достичь вершин мастерства, — сказала она. — Если радукон будет трудолюбив и настойчив, он способен превзойти любого тайнира. Так все наставники говорят.  
— Да, — ответил Нилк. — Я знаю.  
Аллан лишь фыркнул презрительно.  
Под сводами зала раздался трёхкратный звон колокола.  
— Внимание! — гаркнул наставник. — В линию построиться!  
Айконы мгновенно заняли свои места в идеально ровном строю.  
Распахнулись высокие резные двери и в зал вошли рыцари всех рангов — от киаронов до командоров.  
— Всеблагой Свет! — прошептал Аллан. — Это же виалденна Таисия Николаевна Лебедева. И опять вместо формы одета в мирские тряпки. Я предпочёл бы стать радуконом, чем попасть в ученики к этой чуме.  
— Тебе-то чего бояться? — буркнула Бриска. — Ты уже выбран.  
— Лебедева не берёт тайниров, — сказал Нилк. — Она здесь только для того, чтобы отделаться от приказа гроссмейстера. К тому же Лебедева — нилларна. Поэтому на айконов, чьи тропы тлад и лван, она даже не взглянет.  
— В первый раз жалею, — прошептал айкон, стоявший рядом с Нилком, — что Свет одарил меня судьбой ниллара.  
— Не бойся, — ободряюще сказал Нилк. — Лебедева не берёт тайниров.  
— Хвала Свету, что он внушил ей эту спасительную для нас мысль.  
— Скорей бы начался выбор, — прошептала Бриска.  
Главный церемониальный зал широкий и длинный, а потому путь от дверей до противоположной стены неблизкий, к тому же рыцари шли медленно, и у адептов была прекрасная возможность переволноваться почти до обморока.  
— Смотрите, это же Гайян Гойрен! — восхищённо прошептал айкон-ниллар, стоявший рядом с Нилком. — Говорят, он скоро станет претором. Гойрен — настоящий герой, он в одиночку уничтожил гнездо пауков-людоедов на Ламирине! И у него много других подвигов. Поверить не могу, что у Гойрена до сих пор нет ученика.  
— Есть у него ученик! — сказал Аллан. — Это я.  
— Ох ты, надо же, кто явился! — с ядовитым восхищением произнёс на весь зал молодой женский голос. — Сам Гайян Гойрен! Одного тайнира угробил, за вторым пришёл!  
— Лебедева! — шагнул к ней гроссмейстер Мартиус. — Прекратить!  
— А что вы так разволновались, гроссмейстер? Ведь это в традициях лантринского рыцарства — делать карьеру из поломанных судеб адептов. Ваш бывший ученик достойно воспринял вашу науку.  
— Тайка, заткнись! — метнулся к ней Гойрен. — Ты не смеешь...  
— Да ну? — перебила Лебедева. — Ты не убивал ученика, а гроссмейстер Мартиус никого не принуждал к ученичеству силой.  
— Лебедева! — разнёсся по залу голос гроссмейстера. — Гойрен! Командор Мартиус!  
Названные рыцари замерли по стойке «смирно», а остальные посторонились, пропуская гроссмейстера, и склонились в поклонах.  
— Расследованием смерти Венда Талиса, ученика Гайяна Гойрена займётся специальная комиссия, — сказал гроссмейстер. — А пока Гойрен не допускается к церемонии. Но выбранный им айкон сохраняет его метку до конца расследования. Если комиссия подтвердит невиновность Гойрена, он возьмёт тайнира. Если Гойрен будет признан виновным, избранный им айкон станет учеником командора Лашера.  
— Слушаюсь, — склонил голову Гойрен.  
— Да свершится воля Света, — проговорил командор Лашер.  
— Гроссмейстер, — сказала Лебедева, — согласно Уставу, если тайнир лишается учителя, то для такого адепта проводится отдельная церемония выбора. Назначать же алитана приказным порядком нельзя. Поэтому командор Лашер имеет полное право выбрать сегодня того адепта, которого сочтёт нужным. Главное, чтобы не забыл спросить айкона, согласен ли тот стать его учеником.  
— С каких пор ты стала такой поборницей Устава, Лебедева? Ты даже форму надеть не удосужилась!  
— Форма — не вопрос жизни и смерти.  
— Зато алтианские обязанности рыцаря жизненно важны для ордена. А ты ими пренебрегаешь.  
— На всё воля Света, гроссмейстер. Предназначенный мне судьбой тайнир ещё не пришёл на церемонию.  
— Виалденна Таисия, пока церемония не завершена, вы не можете знать, что решила о ней судьба.  
Гроссмейстер плавным движением руки показал на строй айконов. Лебедева коротко, практически одним кивком поклонилась и пошла к адептам.  
— Она всё врёт! — прошептал Аллан. — Гайян Гойрен не мог убить своего тайнира. Эта Лебедева... Она самое настоящее чудовище! Я слышал, что говорят о ней другие рыцари. Лебедевой плевать на орден! И она почти что встала на путь Тьмы.  
— Ты что несёшь? — возмутилась Бриска. — Если бы это было правдой, Лебедеву давно бы изгнали из Лантрина!  
— Она плохой рыцарь! — упорствовал Аллан. — Самый скверный в Новой истории ордена.  
— С этим не поспоришь, — ответила Бриска.  
Нилк не слушал. Его всё это не касалось. Рыцарь-ниллар к нему никакого отношения не имеет. Гораздо важнее, что среди потенциальных алтианов есть трое рыцарей из лван-корпуса.  
«Вдруг кто-нибудь из них выберет меня?» — с надеждой смотрел на них Нилк.  
— Нет! — испуганно вскрикнула Бриска. — Только не это...  
— Свет Всеблагой, за что? — прошептал Аллан.  
Нилк с удивлением посмотрел на Бриску, на Аллана.  
— А что случилось? — спросил он.  
И сам увидел ответ на вопрос. Золотые кармические нити соединили его с Лебедевой нерасторжимой связью ученика и учителя. Теперь, до тех пор, пока не закончится весь положенный срок тайнирства, судьба Нилка всецело принадлежит Лебедевой.  
«Почему я? — не понимал Нилк. — Ведь мне с самого начала была суждена тропа лван!»  
Воинская жизнь пугала до ужаса. И до боли было жаль расставаться с мечтой стать садовником. Так жаль... Нилк прикусил губу, пытаясь сдержать слёзы. «Это несправедливо! Неправильно!»  
Но кармическая связь устанавливается волей Всеблагого Света, и в сравнении с ней желания какого-то там адепта не значат ничего.  
Нилк молча опустился на колени и склонил голову, выказывая покорность высшей воле.  
Лебедева грубым рывком за шиворот заставила его подняться.  
— Не пресмыкайся! Ты рыцарь, а не раб.  
Лебедева схватила Нилка за плечо и потащила к гроссмейстеру.  
— Бенедикт, сволочь! — прошипела она сквозь зубы с такой яростью, что у Нилка от ужаса потемнело в глазах.  
— Гроссмейстер, — жёстко и безапелляционно начала Лебедева прежде, чем тот успел открыть рот, — на церемонии выбора адепты слишком взволнованы, чтобы принять взвешенное и осмысленное решение. Поэтому своё согласие или отказ этот айкон выскажет через три часа.  
— Виалденна Таисия, ты не видела кармической связи, которая установилась между вами?  
— Кармическая связь не отменяет Устав. Честь имею.  
Лебедева вышла из зала и утащила Нилка с собой — он подчинился безвольно, как манекен, даже не понимая, что происходит.  
Всё было похоже на дурной бредовый сон.  
— Эй парень, — слегка встряхнула его Лебедева, — ты как?  
— Всё хорошо, алтиани. Я готов приступить к обучению.  
— Оно и видно. В резиденции есть какое-нибудь спокойное и уютное местечко, где можно было бы отдохнуть после церемонии? Желательно так, чтобы на нас при этом не пялилось пол-ордена.  
— Но алтиани... Разве вы не заберёте меня к себе?  
— У меня нет своей комнаты. Я редко бываю в резиденции, поэтому ночую в гостевом крыле, а это не самое приятное место.  
— Вы так много времени проводите в миссиях, алтиани?  
— Да.  
Нилк опустил голову, задрожал. «Я даже комнатный цветник сделать не смогу, — подумал он с отчаянием. — За ним некому будет ухаживать, и цветы погибнут».  
— Пойдём, — мягко подтолкнула его алтианна. — Нам нужно отдохнуть.  
Нилк пошёл в сторону зала для медитаций. Там есть ниши для индивидуальных тренировок, где можно спокойно и без помех обдумать всё случившееся.  
Нилк не сразу понял, почему рядом с ним на медитационной скамье сидит какая-то незнакомая адептка, да ещё и наряжена в мирскую одежду вместо формы тайнира или радукона.  
— Алтиани... — сообразил он. — Вы мой учитель виалденна Таисия Николаевна Лебедева. Вы получили рыцарское звание гораздо раньше срока. Но тайнира взяли только сейчас.  
— А ты представь, как это выглядело бы — пятнадцатилетняя алтианна и тринадцатилетний ученик.  
— Я читал книгу о пятнадцатилетнем капитане, — робко возразил Нилк. — Хорошая книга.  
— Там ситуация была экстремальная, — ответила Лебедева. — Это многое меняет. А орден живёт и жил обычной жизнью.  
Нилк пожал плечами.  
— Но вы виалденна.  
— Это не экстрим, а личная неприятность.  
Нилк посмотрел на неё с растерянностью. Лебедева ободряюще улыбнулась.  
— Ничего, парень, прорвёмся. Тебя как зовут?  
— Нилк Таорг.  
— Приятно познакомиться.  
Нилк поклонился. Лебедева сказала:  
— Судя по рисунку ауры, ты выбрал для себя тропу лван.  
— Я смогу измениться, алтиани!  
— А зачем? — не поняла Лебедева. — Меняться надо, только если в тебе есть что-то плохое, и ты хочешь переделать его на хорошее. Например, если страдаешь какой-нибудь фобией и хочешь измениться, чтобы избавиться от своего страха, это будет правильной переменой. Но зачем менять тропу лван на что-то другое? Разве быть лваном плохо?  
— Но ведь вы...  
— Я это я. А у тебя есть твоя собственная жизнь, которую ты имеешь право сделать такой, как хочется именно тебе.  
— Но ведь кармические нити...  
— Кармой можно управлять. Если ты твёрдо определишься в желаниях и проявишь твёрдость в достижении желаемого, кармические нити изменят направление.  
— Поддаваться желаниям недостойно рыцаря!  
— Недостойно поддаваться низменным желаниям, — уточнила Лебедева. — А в желании идти своей собственной тропой нет ничего плохого. Наоборот, это честный и смелый поступок.  
Нилк пожал плечами. Лебедева кивнула:  
— Тот, кто выбрал тропу, выбрал и занятие. Что ты хотел делать в лване?  
— Делать?  
— Ну да. Ты хотел строить, ухаживать за животными или заниматься растениями?  
Нилк опустил голову.  
— Теперь это не имеет значения.  
— Ты так мало дорожил своей мечтой, что готов отказаться от неё при первом же затруднении?  
— Вам легко говорить, вы рыцарь! — возмутился Нилк. — А я никто...  
— Разве? А мне показалось, что ты Нилк Таорг. Я ошиблась?  
— Нет, но...  
— Никаких «но»! Ты Нилк Таорг, лантринец, избравший тропу лван. И это очень много. Это целый мир.  
— Я — целый мир? — не поверил Нилк.  
— Конечно. Мир состоит из людей, и потому каждый людь воплощает в себе весь мир. И если Нилк Таорг откажется от своего мира, мироздание станет беднее на целый мир.  
— Вы говорите такие странные вещи, алтиани. Наставники учили нас совсем другому.  
— Именно поэтому я не орденской наставник.  
— Вы хотите меня прогнать? — с ужасом прошептал Нилк.  
— А ты хочешь остаться?  
Нилк опустил голову, сморгнул слёзы. Быть учеником ниллара ему совсем не хотелось. Но ведь выбора нет.  
Лебедева прикоснулась к его плечу.  
— Ты не сказал, чем хотел заниматься в лван-корпусе.  
— Я надеялся выучиться на садовника.  
— Ты очень смелый и сильный, если выбрал такую профессию. Мне духу не хватило заниматься садом.  
— Почему? — поразился Нилк.  
— Разбить сад — это огромная работа, которая требует недюжинного терпения и старания. Но в одночасье все твои труды могут разрушиться. Весенний мороз или летняя буря... Все придётся начинать с нуля. Мне бы не хватило ни сил, ни мужества начать заново.  
— И вам не было бы жаль цветы и деревья?!  
— Жаль, но...  
— Они же совсем беспомощны! Если о цветах и деревьях не заботиться, они погибнут. Когда появляется какая-нибудь опасность, ни цветок, ни дерево не могут убежать или защититься. Им обязательно должен кто-то помогать! Ведь они такие добрые и щедрые, дарят нам свою красоту и плоды, ничего не требуя взамен. Даже самая тяжёлая душевная боль становится меньше, когда люди приходят в сад или в парк. Но сами люди так редко замечают, благодаря чьей помощи их жизнь стала лучше и приятнее.  
— Но не каждый сумеет заботиться о растениях, — возразила Лебедева. — Для этого нужен особый талант.  
— У меня он есть! — подскочил Нилк. — Я сумею.  
— Тогда почему ты хочешь отказаться от своего таланта?  
Нилк сел на скамейку.  
— Мне выпала другая судьба. Что я могу сделать?  
— Именно сделать. Все мы сами делаем судьбу.  
— Я не понимаю, алтиани.  
— Алтиани... — фыркнула Лебедева. — Как я могу быть твоим учителем, если мне нечему тебя учить?  
Нилк смотрел озадаченно. Лебедева пояснила:  
— Я ровным счёт ничего не понимаю в растениеводстве. Я даже фиалку на подоконнике не смогу вырастить.  
— Фиалки не растут на подоконнике. Им нужен рассеянный свет, а не прямой.  
— Вот видишь, это ты можешь быть для меня алтианом, а не я для тебя.  
— Простите, — склонил голову Нилк.  
— Почему ты извиняешься? Разве в знаниях есть что-то постыдное?  
Нилк пробормотал:  
— Я уже ничего не понимаю. Что вы хотите, алтиани?  
— А чего хочешь ты?  
— Я не знаю.  
— Что-то я в это не верю.  
Нилк вздохнул безнадёжно:  
— Мы всё равно ничего не можем изменить.  
— Я — нет. Ты можешь. Если ты официально откажешься признать меня алтианом, то сегодня же уедешь в лван-корпус.  
— Если я откажусь от учителя, меня никто и никогда не выберет в тайниры!  
— А разве мастерства способен добиться только тайнир? — удивилась Лебедева. — Чтобы скачать из космонета учебник и прочитать его, много ума не надо. Другое дело, понять и применить прочитанное. На это способен не каждый. Но у тебя с такими задачами проблем нет, верно?  
— Я старался.  
— И что тебе мешает стараться дальше?  
— Алтиани... Я... Вы поможете мне? Я умру от страха, если войду в Главный церемониальный зал один!  
— Один ты и не сможешь войти, даже если захочешь. В церемонии тайнирской присяги участвуют двое — учитель и ученик. Ведь прежде, чем ты откажешься от предложения стать учеником, ты должен его получить.  
— А вы точно не обидитесь, если я откажусь?  
Лебедева усмехнулась:  
— Есть вещи пообиднее отказа. Если бы ты учился у меня, считая свои занятия пустой и напрасной тратой времени, вот это было бы обидно.  
Нилк помолчал, обдумывая сказанное.  
— Если всё, что вы сказали, правда, тогда почему нас связали кармические нити?  
— Кармой можно управлять, — напомнила Лебедева.  
— Но зачем кому-то перенаправлять судьбу так, чтобы вашим учеником стал такой неподходящий адепт, как я? Разве на сегодняшней церемонии было мало айконов нилларской тропы?  
— Хороший вопрос, — кивнула Лебедева. — Столь значительное перенаправление кармических нитей требует немалых усилий. Сомнительно, чтобы моя особа стоила таких трудов. Но вот ты... В капитуле любят собирать и толковать разные пророчества. Если они решили, что при определённых условиях ты впишешься в какое-то из них, то перенаправить кармические потоки было для капитула само собой разумеющимся.   
— Значит, отказываясь от ученичества, я наврежу ордену? — нахмурился Нилк.  
— Нет. Не думаю. Если капитул хочет, чтобы какое-то нужное им пророчество сбылось, они должны искать настоящих его участников, а не подтасовывать кармический расклад.  
— Зачем бы им такое делать? — не поверил Нилк.  
— Найти настоящих участников пророчества гораздо труднее, чем перенаправить кармические потоки.  
Нилк посмотрел на Лебедеву.  
— Поэтому вы говорили, что надо самим делать свою судьбу? Ведь тогда не будешь зависеть от пророчеств и предсказаний.  
— Да, — кивнула Лебедева.  
— Но для этого нужна огромная смелость. Не каждый найдёт в себе силы принимать решения и нести за них ответственность. Я бы точно струсил. А значит не могу осуждать за это других.  
Лебедева улыбнулась:  
— Для того, чтобы признаться, что чего-то боишься, нужна немалая смелость. И ещё больше сил необходимо для того, чтобы не обвинять в своих ошибках других.  
Нилк робко улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Вы так долго разговариваете со мной, но до сих пор ни разу не упрекнули тем, что я ещё ребёнок.  
— Я и сама-то не особо взрослая. И знаешь, я думаю, что это хорошо, когда, даже повзрослев, сохраняешь в себе ребёнка. Дети всегда замечают всё новое и не боятся задавать вопросы о том, что кажется им странным.  
— Детей легко обмануть. Взрослые всегда это делают.  
— Но ведь и ты можешь стать взрослым. Однако не утратить при этом всех преимуществ, которые есть у ребёнка.  
— Киаронна Таисия, вы опять говорите такие странные вещи... Но я обязательно их обдумаю.  
Нилк немного помолчал и сказал решительно:  
— Нам пора идти в церемониальный зал. И... Киаронна Таисия, почему вы сами не отказались от меня? Ведь Устав позволяет вам отвергнуть ученика.  
— Если тайнира отвергает алтиан, такого адепта изгоняют из ордена. Если тайнир отвергает алтиана, то адепт всего лишь становится радуконом. Я не знаю, является ли Лантрин именно тем, что тебе нужно. И никто не знает. Ответить на этот вопрос сможешь только ты сам. А потому никто не имеет права решать твою судьбу за тебя.  
— Вы замечательный учитель, киаронна Таисия! Я очень благодарен вам за сегодняшний урок. Киаронна Таисия, можно я буду говорить, что вы были моей алтианной?  
— Нилк, я не буду врать — твои слова очень приятны и лестны. Но у меня крайне скверная репутация, и если моё имя будут связывать с твоим, это необратимо испортит тебе карьеру. Сейчас ты не думаешь о таких вещах, но пройдёт три-четыре года, и ты будешь проклинать тот день, когда встретился со мной.  
— Нет! — вскочил Нилк. — Никогда!  
— Давай отложим вопрос об алтианстве до того дня, когда ты получишь рыцарское посвящение. Я клянусь пред Всеблагим Светом, что никогда не буду отрицать того, что Нилк Таорг был моим тайниром. Но была Таисия Лебедева твоим учителем, ты решишь сам и только в тот день, когда придёшь на церемонию выбора искать ученика. И не раньше!  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Нилк. — Я подожду. Но это ничего не изменит.  
Лебедева кивнула, улыбнулась. Нилк улыбнулся в ответ и тут же опустил глаза. Ему показалось, что за улыбкой Лебедевой скрывается боль и грусть. Но ведь рыцарь не может грустить или огорчаться!  
— Пойдём? — спросила Лебедева.  
— Да, — кивнул Нилк. — Пора.

 

* * *

Белый зал Совета никогда не был уютным, а сейчас, когда гроссмейстер являл собой воплощение НЕОДОБРЕНИЯ и ПОРИЦАНИЯ, находиться под его сводами было жутко.  
— Виалденна Таисия, — ледяным тоном проговорил Бенедикт, — что означает твой рапорт?  
Тая поёжилась. Всё-таки ментальная сила гроссмейстера чудовищна. Одним-единственным импульсом он способен развеять сознание любого рыцаря в пыль.  
Но отступать уже поздно.  
— Там что-то непонятно написано? — спросила Тая. «Голос не дрожит, это хорошо». — Я подаю в отставку.  
— У Лантрина нет отставок. Путь Лантрин — это навечно.  
— Гроссмейстер, если вы не будете отпускать рыцарей как друзей, они будут вынуждены уходить как враги.  
— Ты смеешь угрожать ордену?!  
— Если орден попытается сломать мне жизнь, я буду не угрожать, а сражаться.  
Бенедикт вперил в Таю грозный взгляд. Тае показалось, что сердце сжалось в крохотный комочек и ухнуло вниз.  
«Главное, не упасть на колени», — подумала Тая. Внезапно ослабевшие ноги дрожали и подгибались.  
«Врёшь, не возьмёшь!» — отбила ментальную волну Тая. Напряжение потребовалось почти предельное и сил едва хватало, чтобы не рухнуть на пол, но липкая душная тяжесть чужого ментального влияния исчезла, Тая смогла выпрямиться.  
— Гроссмейстер, — сказала она вслух, — если вы не хотите увольнять меня добровольно, я подам судебный иск. Трудовое законодательство Землянии не позволяет превращать служащих предприятия в рабов, а у меня есть гражданство ДРЗ.  
— Что? — дёрнулся Бенедикт.  
— Я оставила адвокату заявление для милиции и поручила организовать психолого-психиатрическую экспертизу. Если вы попробуете применить ко мне физическое или ментальное насилие, против ордена будет начат уголовный процесс.  
Бенедикт полузакрыл глаза, обдумывая услышанное.  
Тая сглотнула. «Ещё одна ментальная атака — и я труп».  
Но отступать поздно. Теперь можно только победить или умереть. Причём отнюдь не в фигуральном смысле.  
— Почему ты хочешь уйти? — спросил Бенедикт.  
— Путь Лантрин достоин и интересен, но он не смог затронуть мою душу. Я хочу обычной жизни — поступить в университет и стать хорошим специалистом, а параллельно с этим ходить на дискотеки, болтать с подружками, выйти замуж, родить детей. Я знаю, что истинным избранникам Всеблагого Света такая судьба кажется скучной и мелкой, но мне нравится именно такой удел. Я сделала свой выбор.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Бенедикт. — Я подпишу твой рапорт и составлю достойное рекомендательное письмо для будущих работодателей. Но ты должна дать клятву, что никогда не будешь вступать ни в какие отношения с лантрицами.  
— Нет. Такую клятву я дать не могу.  
— Тогда ты не сможешь уйти из ордена.  
— Вы не имеете права меня задерживать, гроссмейстер.  
Бенедикт вновь вперил в Таю тяжёлый взгляд. Та рухнула на пол, стала царапать горло. Извернулась так, как будто высвобождалась от боевого захвата, вскочила на ноги и одновременно метнула в Бенедикта ментальный дротик. Бенедикт развеял его небрежным движением пальцев, но на Таю посмотрел с растерянностью — столь жёсткого и решительного сопротивления он не ждал.  
— Гроссмейстер, — сказала Тая, — так или иначе, но я уйду из ордена. И обязательно буду помогать тем, кто тоже захочет уйти с пути Лантрина в простую жизнь. Однако даю гарантию, что действовать против Лантрина я не стану никогда — при условии, что Лантрин никогда и ни в чём не будет действовать против Землянии.  
— Убирайся, — велел Бенедикт. — И никогда нигде не упоминай, что была лантринкой.  
— Это само собой, гроссмейстер. Какой дурак по доброй воле признается в том, что был героем анекдотов?  
Бенедикт шевельнул желваками.  
— У тебя час, чтобы покинуть территорию ордена.  
— Честь имею, — коротко поклонилась Тая и пошла к дверям.  
Громко хлопнула оконная створка, и мальчишеский голос крикнул умоляюще:  
— Гроссмейстер, пожалуйста, выслушайте меня!  
Командоры и Бенедикт с удивлением уставились на тринадцатилетнего науриса в айконской форме.  
— Я Кайяс Ранлуйн, — сказал мальчик. — Мне не разрешили придти на сегодняшнюю церемонию выбора. Но завтра будет Добавочный День... Гроссмейстер, пожалуйста, разрешите мне придти на церемонию! И если меня никто не выберет, изгоните из ордена, но позвольте мне придти завтра в анфиладу Звёзд!  
Бенедикт отвернулся.  
— Твоя назойливость недостойна адепта. Ты ещё раз доказал свою непригодность для пути Лантрина. Сегодня же ты покинешь резиденцию и поедешь на Окраину. А сейчас иди на своё место в айконском крыле и жди вызова на экспресс до космопорта.  
— Гроссмейстер, — метнулся к нему Кайяс, схватил за мантию, — я буду очень стараться! Я обязательно исправлюсь. Если меня выберут, я стану самым лучшим тайниром! Лантрин — это вся моя жизнь, гроссмейстер.  
— Не повторяй слова из мелодрам! — оттолкнул его Бенедикт.  
— Но гроссмейстер...  
— Молчать! И уходи. Адепт, который не умеет усмирять свои страсти и желания, непригоден для пути Лантрин.  
— Я научусь всему, что будет нужно, гроссмейстер! — рухнул на колени Кайяс, умоляюще сложил ладони и склонился к полу. — Позвольте мне остаться...  
— Нет. Ты не пригоден для пути Лантрин.  
— Гроссмейстер... — у мальчишки явно начиналась истерика.  
— Я беру его в ученики, — сказала вдруг Тая.  
— Что? — оторопело уставился на неё Бенедикт.  
— Как? — растерянно переспросил Мартиус. — Ты берёшь тайнира?  
— Да. Я беру тайнира. Соответственно, остаюсь в ордене. Во всяком случае, на ближайший год. За это время адепт Ранлуйн либо сам откажется от пути Лантрин, либо найдёт другого алтиана. Я понимаю, что меня никто и никогда не считал хорошим рыцарем, поэтому естественно будет найти для адепта, который столь предан ордену, более достойно наставника. А пока капитул этим занимается, я присмотрю за Ранлуйном.  
— Но зачем тебе это? Скажи такое кто-то другой, я бы не удивился, но ты...  
— Командор Мартиус, орден берёт маленьких детей, которые ровным счётом ничего не знают о мире и его возможностях, запирает их в резиденциях и на протяжении восьми лет вдалбливает, что путь Лантрин — лучшее из всего, что только может быть. И дети верят вам, потому что ничего другого им не остаётся! Они отдают вам душу и сердце. А вы обращаетесь с живыми людьми, больше того — с детьми, как с вещью! Если адепт чем-то вас не устраивает, вы выкидываете ребёнка как мусор и даже не думаете, какую боль ему причиняете. Вы приучаете детей смотреть на вас как на родителей, но при этом предаёте их как самые подлые выродки!  
— Виалденна Таисия, — шагнул к ней Бенедикт, — твоё поведение...  
— Заткнись! — бешено рявкнула на него Тая. — И держись подальше, пока я тебе патлы не выдрала.  
Бенедикт попятился — Лебедева близка к берсеркскому трансу, а в таком состоянии даже киарон будет достаточно опасным противником, чтобы уничтожить гроссмейстера.  
— Я не забыла, кто закрыл для меня путь лван, — сказала Тая.  
— Вы хотели выбрать путь лван?! — ошарашено переспросил Кайяс. — Вы?!  
— Да. Но мне помешали. Орден может гордиться великой победой над тринадцатилетним подростком.  
Мартиус ослабил воротник мантии.  
— У тебя есть причины злиться на орден. Но зачем ты впутываешь в свои разборки мальчишку? Он-то здесь совсем ни при чём!  
— Его зовут Кайяс Ранлуйн. И он выбрал путь ниллара. Быть может, ему пока и не хватает всех необходимых воину качеств, но в ошибках ученика в первую очередь виноват учитель, потому что не смог дать нужных знаний и умений.  
— Ты считаешь, что сможешь обучить его лучше?  
— Во всяком случае, я смогу объяснить своему тайниру, как огромен мир и как бесконечно число возможностей, которые он даёт. И сумею научить не бояться такого разнообразия, а радоваться ему.  
— Виалденна Таисия, — сказал Бенедикт, — адепт Ранлуйн ещё не дал согласия быть твоим тайниром.  
— А вы не дали ему возможности придти на церемонию выбора. Как не дали и другим рыцарям оценить пригодность Ранлуйна к тайнирству. Поэтому и у вас не остаётся выбора, кроме как подтвердить моё алтианство.  
— Сначала его должен подтвердить Ранлуйн. Однако ни один адепт ордена не согласится назвать учителем такого рыцаря как ты.  
— Решайте за себя, гроссмейстер. А мнение Ранлуйна знает только сам Ранлуйн.  
— Ранлуйна в ученики возьму я, — сказал Мартиус. — Мне в любом случае нужен младший тайнир, а на сегодняшней церемонии я подходящего адепта не видел. Соответственно, никого не будет на Добавочном Дне.  
Тая засмеялась.  
— Круто. У Ранлуйна сразу два алтиана. — И посмотрела на Кайяса: — Выбирай, адепт.  
— Командор Мартиус, — повелительно сказал Бенедикт, — ты не можешь взять этого адепта. Он недостоин твоего статуса. Если тебе действительно так необходим младший ученик, выберешь его на завтрашней церемонии.  
Командор опустил голову. А Тая глянула на гроссмейстера с вызовом:  
— Зато я всего лишь киаронна. И могу выбирать того адепта, которого сочту нужным.  
— Ранлуйн ещё не подтвердил твоё алтианство.  
— Я тоже предлагаю Ранлуйну свою мудрость и покровительство, — сказал Мартиус.  
Бенедикт вперил в него тяжёлый взгляд. Мартиус отвернулся. Тая фыркнула. Мартиус глянул на неё и сказал:  
— Я подтверждаю предложение.  
— Выбирай, адепт, — глянула на Кайяса Тая.  
Тот заморгал в растерянности, рукой перехватил нервно задрожавший хвост.  
Связываться со скандально известной виалденной Лебедевой было страшно. О ней такое рассказывали... Едва ли не посланницей Тьмы называли. Но Бриска права — если бы это было правдой, Лебедеву давно изгнали бы из ордена. А так... Ведь она единственная, кто поверил, что Кайяс сможет стать истинным воином Света! И даже с гроссмейстером не побоялась спорить. Быть тайниром командора гораздо престижнее, но... Нет, никто не отрицает, что рыцарь-ниллар Мартиус — великий командор и истинный избранник Света, однако на адепта Кайяса Ранлуйна ему наплевать. В стычку гроссмейстера и Лебедевой Мартиус вмешался по каким-то собственным, очень далёким от судьбы Кайяса соображениям. Тогда как Лебедевой важен сам Кайяс. Почему так, адепт не понимал, но если он хоть для кого-то хоть чем-то важен...  
Кайяс подошёл к Лебедевой, встал на колено, поклонился. В нынешние дни обычай ученического поклона давно не соблюдался, всё сводилось к обычному обмену рукопожатиями, но Кайясу казалось, что со старинной церемонией будет надёжнее.  
— Я признаю вас моим учителем и клянусь в послушании, усердии и верности следования пути Света, — сказал он.  
— Я принимаю тебя в ученики и клянусь передать все знания и умения, необходимые для следования пути Света, — ответила Тая. — Встань.  
Кайяс поднялся. Лебедева положила ему ладонь на плечо, притянула к себе, одновременно развернув лицом к гроссмейстеру.  
— Уважаемый капитул, я должна покинуть ваше наиприятнейшее общество, чтобы приступить к алтиаским обязанностям. Честь имею.  
Лебедева пошла к выходу.  
Гроссмейстер сказал вслед:  
— Если через год твой тайнир не сдаст все положенные нормативы на «отлично», из ордена вылетите оба.  
— Испугал ежаку голой... — тихо пробурчала Лебедева и ответила вслух: — Так точно, гроссмейстер.  
И вышла из зала Совета.


End file.
